Dragon Obsession
by AquaFeather
Summary: Since the Grand Magic Games Sting couldn't stop thinking about Natsu anymore. In order to understand his feelings Sting and Natsu spend a passionate night together - but will this night really help him or will it make things even more complicated between them? Read to find out ;) Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy - don't like don't read! StiNa Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! :)

First of all, thank you SO much for so many favorites and your reviews for my last story! I really didn't expect to get this much feedback for a newbie on this site T_T

That's why I'm back now with this story! Actually my best friend asked if I could write something about StiNa and that's when I came up with the idea for this. I'm going to stop the talking right now so just enjoy reading! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did there would be waaay more sexy fun in there. :D

* * *

><p>It was a cold night. The wind was blowing strongly through the trees, breaking the silence of the empty street with the rustling of their leaves. Mid-October has hit the town, nature's colors started to change and the temperatures dropped with each following day.<p>

Sting shivered as the chilling night wind hit his body. He realized that it was time to change his set of clothes again. Walking around with a bared stomach wouldn't be good for his health. Sting sighed and pulled his blue vest further around his body. He was starting to get cold but his feet didn't stop carrying him through Magnolia's streets. The moon lit the town and bathed it in a dreamy blue light. Sting wasn't a big fan of the night. He preferred to feel the sunshine on his skin but nighttime was his only chance to walk around town as of lately.

The Grand Magic Games were over and everyone went back to their daily routine. Sting was officially announced as Sabertooth's next Guild Master and started to get used to his new work. He quickly missed his old life of going on missions whenever he felt the urge to and relaxing with Lector and Rogue in his free time. Now he had to constantly care about his guild and all of its members, keeping an eye on their finances and everything else. He got help from his friends of course, showing him how to handle some things and helping him out when the paperwork was piling up too much. Especially Rogue and Yukino did a lot of things so that the White Dragon was still able to go on some minor missions to fight the boredom. But no matter how much he loved his guild; there was something that kept bothering Sting. Or rather, _someone. _A person he couldn't stop thinking about.

Natsu Dragneel.

The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail has always played a big role in Sting's life but since the Grand Magic Games he became even more significant to Sting. All the events had changed something inside the blond mage and made him happier and more open-minded than before. But he also became even more attached to the fire mage. The departure from Crocus had been hard for the White Dragon especially after the lively ball at the end of the Games. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop looking at Natsu, stared at him from a distance and occasionally tried to drink something with him. Sting thought that he acted like this because he wanted to be friends with his childhood idol, to learn more personal stuff about him and eventually form an alliance with the Fairy Tail guild. But as time passed Sting realized that there was something else that kept drawing him towards the Fire Dragon.

It was the tenth night in a row that Sting's feet had carried him to Sabertooth's neighboring town Magnolia. At first it happened only once in a while, when his desire for Natsu was bigger than normally. When the last paper on his desk was signed he stood up from his chair, said goodbye to everyone and told Rogue and Lector that he would be back home a bit later. His little exceed always offered to walk with him but Sting wanted to be alone on his night strolls. He couldn't even explain to himself why he wanted to see Natsu so badly so he didn't want to tell his friends yet. Not until he figured out an answer for himself.

What happened only once every two weeks became more frequent for him. Sting was really starting to be confused with everything. He didn't even need to look at the street signs anymore because his feet carried him to Fairy Tail's headquarters automatically. Mostly he just stood in front of the building and listened to the cheerful laughter coming from inside. He tried to make out Natsu's voice and once he heard him he could go back home again with a smile on his face. Only sometimes he dared to peek inside through a window and searched for the pink hair of the Dragon Slayer. Sting never knew what drove him to do these things. He just stood there, looked at the grinning fire mage and calmed down inside. After those visits he often dreamed about Natsu, not only in a comical but also in a sensual way. Sting has had many wet dreams about him and always woke up with a raging hard-on in his pants. He was lucky that Lector didn't notice his problems every time, and when he did, he acted mature enough to understand the situation. Lector had asked him a few times who the person was that Sting dreamed about but Sting never told his red cat the truth. He wanted to wait with that.

This night he once again walked through Magnolia's main street on his way to Fairy Tail's guild building. Sting was getting more nervous the closer he got. After three months of thinking about nothing else than the Fire Dragon Slayer he started to believe that he must have _special_ feelings for him. How else could he explain the sexual dreams he was having and the desire he felt to see the fire mage? It had to be something more than the wish to be friends with Natsu. Sting wanted to be more than that.

"_More than friends, huh? With Natsu-san? I don't think this would work well," _he thought and let out a deep sigh. How could a relationship with Natsu work out for him, the master of Sabertooth? He didn't even know if Natsu liked guys as well. He seemed to get along pretty good with the blonde celestial mage but he never heard anything about the Fire Dragon being in a romantic relationship. Normally those news would automatically find their way inside the Sorcerer Magazine. That still left Sting a chance but would he really dare to ask?

Just as Sting reached the front gates of the guild the doors suddenly opened and loud noises filled the night. As soon as the doors closed again the silence returned to the streets. Sting was so deeply in thoughts that he didn't even notice the person walking out of the guild building.

"Sting? Is that you?" an all too familiar voice asked and snapped the White Dragon out of his trance. He immediately looked up and saw none other than the person who was the reason for his inner turmoil lately.

"Natsu-san?"

"What are you doing here? It's pretty late already," Natsu said and walked up to the blond mage. "Nice to see you again by the way! How's it going?"

"N-Natsu-san I…" Sting stuttered and looked at the ground. He searched for the right words to say as he felt caught in the act. "I'm here because… actually because I wanted to see you…"

"Oh? Why's that?" Natsu asked and smiled brightly at the blond. "Want to drink something with me again?"

Sting felt how his heart started to beat like crazy. His last meeting with Natsu has been three months in the past and now he was standing in front of him, cheerful and friendly as always. The words he truly wanted to say to the Dragon Slayer wouldn't come over his lips and instead left him standing there stuttering like an idiot. Sting felt his blood rising up to his cheeks and he shyly looked to the side. He was glad that it was pretty dark around them so that Natsu couldn't clearly see his flushed face.

"I, ehm, I just… wanted to talk with you about… about something special," the blond mage said and hesitantly looked over to Natsu. The Fire Dragon seemed to be a bit confused because of Sting's behavior.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's… something personal."

"Aaaand what exactly is that?" Natsu asked as he grew a little impatient. It was really late already and he just wanted to go home. "Just tell me."

"It's not easy for me, okay! I-I don't know how to say it…"

"Please Sting, it's pretty late and I wanted to go home right now… just tell me what's wrong."

"It's you!" Sting suddenly shouted and took a step towards the pink haired mage. "You're messing with my head! This past three months I couldn't concentrate on anything because you always appeared before my eyes and drove me crazy! I can't stop thinking about you, I have dreams about you and every once in a while my desire to see you is so big that I'm standing in front of your guild hoping to see you again! I-I don't know why! It just… won't stop, no matter how hard I try. It only gets worse. I want to be near you…"

Sting's voice dropped lower the more he spoke. It took him a while to realize what he had said to the fire mage – just as Natsu needed a moment to let the words sink into him. An uncomfortable silence ensued until a flustered Natsu tried to find the right words for him.

"Well, ehm… sorry?" the fire mage mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

"That doesn't really help me."

"Then tell me what's going to help you."

Sting's head rose up again as he looked slightly confused at the other Dragon Slayer. "What's going to help me?"

"Yeah. Tell me. Obviously it's my fault that you can't do your work without any problems so tell me how I can help you with that."

"How you can help me…" Sting muttered and started to think about Natsu's words. What exactly would help him to overcome his obsession with the fire mage? He didn't know. But some part of him screamed for something special. The only way to see if he wanted to be with Natsu… was to be with Natsu for a while, wasn't it? "Maybe… Can I come with you for tonight?"

"You want to sleep at my house?"

"W-Well I thought that being with you will give me my answers… and maybe will help me to get over this?"

"If you really want to. My house is rather dirty I hope you don't mind. You're lucky that Happy sleeps over at Wendy's and Carla's place tonight, that way you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about this if you don't want others to know."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Natsu-san!"

"It's no problem," the fire mage said and smiled at Sting. "We're friends, right?"

Sting thought about it before he answered. Yes, right now they were friends. But would that fact change in the future?

"Right. Friends," he answered and returned Natsu's smile. The fire mage nodded and pointed his finger at the nearby forest.

"We have to go that way. I live outside town but it's not really far from here. Let's go!" Natsu said and started walking. Sting hesitated a moment before he followed the Dragon Slayer. Would it be okay to stay the night when Lector and Rogue didn't know about it? They wouldn't kill him; that was sure. And maybe they would understand if he told them the truth after that. Sting hoped that this night would give him the answers he desperately searched for. And he had the feeling that he would get even more answers than he originally wanted to have… but right now he only looked at Natsu's silhouette and followed him to his house.

* * *

><p>The walk to Natsu's house was filled with silence. Neither Sting nor Natsu knew what to say to each other. Sting assumed that the Fire Dragon Slayer was rather comfortable with a few silent minutes once in a while. He kept his mouth shut for that reason as well. But he truly didn't know what to say to Natsu right now.<p>

What could you even say in a situation like that? _'Thanks for letting me sleep at your place although I'm addicted to you. Oh and if you don't mind we could start something, you know, just the two of us.' _Sting shook his head to get rid of his ridiculous thoughts. He and Natsu were friends. Sting didn't want to lose the fire mage completely. If he wanted to get closer to him he had to spend more time with the other Dragon Slayer. And when they become better friends he could still try to reach something more than that. Perhaps he would even lose his interest in Natsu after a while! He just couldn't rush things right now. Sting knew he shouldn't do that. But… would he be able to control himself?

Sting stopped thinking about what he should and shouldn't do as Natsu suddenly came to a halt. With a grin plastered on his face he nodded his head forward.

"There. That's my house! What do you say?" he asked and turned his head to Sting. The White Dragon looked at the aforementioned house and slightly gasped. This house… wasn't really what he had expected to see. There wasn't much to see anyway. Sting could hardly make out the lines of a building covered by many different plants and ivy and hidden behind trees and bushes. It was very easy to overlook, especially in the dark.

"It's… very well hidden inside the forest. But it seems to be kinda cozy," Sting answered and followed Natsu to the entrance.

"Yeah I know with all the plants growing on it… It's because of the seven years we weren't at home. But Happy and I wanted to renovate it soon!" Natsu explained and opened the door without needing to use a key.

"You don't lock the door?" Sting asked as they walked into the dark house.

"Nah it's not really necessary. Hardly anyone knows about this place in the forest and even if they stumble into my house, there's nothing big for them to steal. And I can defend myself pretty good if you didn't notice already," Natsu laughed and searched for the light switch on the wall next to them.

The lights were not as bright as Sting had expected them to be. Although all of the lamps slowly turned on the room was still a bit dark. Sting followed Natsu inside the living room where the Fire Dragon Slayer walked over to a chimney and started a fire. Soon the room was covered in a warm light which had a soothing effect on the White Dragon. Natsu threw a pile of clothes and other things off an old and used looking couch and pointed at it.

"Just sit down. Sorry for the mess, Happy and I are a bit chaotic," Natsu said and blushed a bit while scratching the back of his head.

"_Is he embarrassed because he couldn't clean the house before I came? That's so… adorable."_ Sting looked at Natsu with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Oh don't worry! It's the same with me and Lector. If Rogue and Frosch weren't there we'd live in a dirty apartment and wouldn't have any clean clothes."

"Ha, nice to hear there's another chaotic Dragon Slayer! Do you want something to drink?" Natsu offered and walked to someplace that Sting assumed must be the kitchen.

"A glass of water is fine for me," Sting answered and finally sat down on the couch. He was surprised how comfortable it was despite of its old look. Just as he leaned back Natsu returned and handed him the glass before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks."

"Sooo… you said you can't stop thinking about me? What exactly are you thinking about?" Natsu asked and Sting could see that the pink haired mage was confused. He took a sip of his water and tried to find the right words to explain his situation.

"Well… everything, I guess. It's not something specific about you, it's just you. Every time I close my eyes your face pops up."

"And you said you have dreams about me?"

"Yeah…" Sting answered and looked to the side in embarrassment.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Different dreams. Sometimes they're funny, sometimes… a bit more intense." Sting slowly looked back at Natsu and noticed the pink color on his cheeks. The fire mage nervously played with his scarf before he dared to ask more.

"Intense dreams? … Do you mean sexual dreams?"

Sting only nodded at that and took another sip of his water. The blond guild master assumed that Natsu would throw him out of his house now, call him a pervert or ignore him. But he would have never guessed that the innocent seeming Dragon Slayer would be so curious about Sting's feelings for him.

"And what were we doing… in those dreams?"

Sting was a bit startled by the question and stared at the fire mage. Now Natsu turned his head a little to the side to hide his blushing face but Sting immediately noticed. Should he tell Natsu directly about his fantasies or should he end the risky topic now?

"Well it weren't always the same dreams. We did… a lot of different things. Why do you ask? Don't you think that's creepy or disgusting?"

"No! Okay, it's strange to hear that you think like that about me but… I don't really know why but it sounds exciting. I can feel my blood pumping through my body. I offered to help you with figuring out what's wrong with your mind so… what do you want to do?"

Sting sat there, staring at the fire mage and thought about the whole situation. Natsu knew about his problems, even his special dreams, and he still wanted to help him out. Was the other Dragon Slayer doing this only out of kindness? Only because they were friends? Or was there some deeper, hidden meaning behind Natsu's offer? Sting could only guess right now, but he really couldn't resist the temptation. Natsu knew what he was getting himself into and he said he was excited about it. There was no better moment for Sting to completely figure out his feelings for the Fire Dragon than this.

So instead of wasting the time with further contemplating what he should do, the blond guild master put his glass on the messy table next to the couch, leaned over to the fire mage and pressed their lips together.

Their first kiss was rather clumsy and sweet. Sting had leant forward too quickly, nervously smashing his lips to Natsu's. The fire mage opened his eyes wide in surprise but quickly relaxed again. His eyes slowly closed as he returned the hard kiss and softened it a little. Sting backed away again as he felt Natsu kissing him back. Startled he looked at the pink haired Slayer who was slowly opening his eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry, I… I don't know what I'm doi-"

"It's okay Sting. I'm not mad or something like that. We can continue…"

"But I – Is it really okay? I just kissed you!"

"That wasn't my first kiss, you know. It's okay, really. I liked it," Natsu answered and a small grin crept its way onto his face. Sting looked at him surprised and again had to search for words. Was he dreaming? Did Natsu really say that he liked the kiss? Natsu Dragneel liked kissing Sting? That had to mean that the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't opposed to men. There really was a chance for Sting!

"Hellooo, Sting? Do you want to continue or not?" Natsu asked with a low voice and began to worry if Sting already realized that he didn't want Natsu that way.

The White Dragon snapped back into reality and returned Natsu's grin from before.

"Hell yeah I want to continue! Just ehm, say something if it's too much for you, okay?"

"Oh I don't think there's anything that's too much for me" Natsu answered with a cocky smile and slowly leaned back to the blond mage.

"Let's see if you can repeat that later tonight" Sting returned, grinning from ear to ear while closing their distance as well.

"I'm excited." And with that their eyes closed in unison as their lips connected for the second time.

Their second kiss was more accurate and passionate. Sting's hand rose to Natsu's cheek, holding his face while tenderly pressing his lips on the others. Natsu was the first one to open his mouth. Sting let Natsu's tongue inside as he felt the wet muscle sliding over his bottom lip. Their tongues eagerly entwined, teasing and tasting the other one. Natsu slid his hands to Sting's head and gripped the blond locks. The White Dragon gasped into the kiss as he felt those sharp nails slightly scratching against his skin. Natsu took this chance to gain the upper-hand and dominate their kiss.

Sting couldn't keep himself from grinning as Natsu became more and more aggressive. The fire mage began to kneel on the couch and rose to a higher level so that Sting had to tip his head back to continue their wild kissing. Sting's hand on Natsu's cheek reached down, stroked the light waistcoat to the side before feeling up the hot skin of the fire mage. Sting was surprised that Natsu's body felt like a furnace even though he was still wearing his gloves. He wondered what the rest of his body would feel like… completely naked on top or even under him?

The thought sent a lustful shiver through Sting's body. His cock twitched to life at the thought of what they would be doing later on and Sting couldn't wait anymore. The blond mage increased the force of their kiss again, winning back the upper-hand and rubbing his hands over Natsu's chest. The fire mage moaned quietly and backed away a little.

"Wait Sting," he tried to say as the White Dragon continued with pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Natsu's jaw and neck, "Let's go upstairs."

"Why?" Sting shortly answered while loosening the white scarf around Natsu's neck. "I don't want to stop anymore."

"It just takes a few seconds. Let's go to my bedroom." And with that the blond guild master let go of Natsu, rose up from the couch, pulled on the others wrist and almost ran to the stairs leading up to Natsu's room. The Fire Dragon couldn't help but smile at the eagerness of his friend. He wondered since when the blond Dragon Slayer has had those feelings for him. He actually wanted to ask Sting more about that but right now there was something else that demanded more attention. And as he caught a glimpse of Sting's front Natsu realized that he wasn't the only one with a delicious little problem.

Immediately after the two Dragon Slayer reached Natsu's room Sting turned around and pressed his lips back onto the other mage's. Natsu gasped as a result of the harshness of Sting's actions and tangled his arms around the others body. Sting continued where he left off and pushed Natsu's waistcoat from his shoulders while slowly walking with him towards the empty bed. Natsu let it fall to the ground and did the same to the White Dragon's vest, leaving him in his way too short top. Before the fire mage could free Sting from more clothes the blond guild master turned their bodies around and pressed Natsu down onto the bed.

As Natsu was sitting on the edge of his bed he began to miss Sting's lips on his already and wanted to reach out to the other but Sting had other plans. Slowly, as if he was trying to seduce the fire mage even more, Sting took off his shirt and gloves and let them fall to the ground with a smirk on his lips. Sting kneeled down in front of Natsu and rudely spread the fire mage's legs. Natsu could feel his blood rising to his cheeks as he watched the attractive Dragon Slayer leaning forward to his private parts while looking up into Natsu's eyes in a flirtatious way.

"I've dreamt a lot about this, you know. I'm wondering if your cock tastes as good as in those dreams…" Sting whispered huskily and palmed Natsu's growing erection through the white pants. Natsu couldn't hold back a moan at those words and actions. He wanted to turn his face away but Sting's gaze was too captivating.

"Has someone tasted your cock before?" Sting asked while stroking over the clothed hardness, making it grow even bigger. Natsu shivered because of Sting's dirty words and the amazing hand on his crotch.

"N-No. I'm not overly experienced."

"Are you okay with me being the first one to suck you off?"

"Oh yes," Natsu answered way too quickly and bit his bottom lip afterwards. He didn't know why this was exciting him so much. Before that day he never even thought about the White Dragon Slayer like that and now he wanted to feel his mouth so badly it almost hurt. Was this desire just an animalistic instinct, burned into him by his Dragon Slayer magic?

Sting didn't leave Natsu more time to think as he opened the white pants, gripped the hem and Natsu's boxers underneath and slightly tugged them down until the fire mage's member sprang to life. The blond Dragon Slayer couldn't keep himself from licking his lips while admiring the others hardness. Sting noticed that Natsu's penis was a little bigger in length as his own but not in width. They would complement each other perfectly. Sting shook the thought aside as he leaned down and experimentally gave a long lick over the underside of Natsu's cock, making the other man moan out loud.

"Ah! Oh god this feels amazing," Natsu moaned and threw his head back. He never imagined that getting a blowjob would feel _this _good – and Sting was only teasing him right now!

"You're pretty sensitive," Sting said grinning and looked up to Natsu, who pushed the guild master's head back down again.

"Don't talk. Please, just- aaah yes! Like that," Natsu moaned mid-sentence as Sting suddenly took the flaming head into his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

Sting enjoyed the sounds that Natsu was making to the fullest and tried to burn them into his memory. Nobody knew if this would be their first and last time so he had to make the most out of it. The blond started to trace every vein with his tongue before taking the cock back into his mouth again. He licked over the slit and sucked hard on the pulsing head. Natsu escaped another moan while his hands roughly gripped the blond hair. Sting hummed around the hot flesh, enjoying the delicious pain Natsu was giving him through his sharp nails and the strong grip on his hair. The vibrations made Natsu moan again, slowly losing control over his body and senses.

Natsu dared looking down again, his curiosity winning what a blowjob looked like from his perspective. The sight made him moan even more. Sting had his eyes closed; his cheeks were adorned with a pink hue while his mouth was driving Natsu into madness. One hand was holding the base of Natsu's pulsing cock and applied a little pressure on it. Sting began to bob his head up and down, sucking on the hot flesh when he pulled back up and twirling his tongue around the top while sliding down again. Sting could taste the pre-cum coming out of the slit and eagerly licked it away. He didn't expect Natsu to taste _this_ good, making him yearn for even more of the salty treat.

"Ah, hnn, oh god… I-I'm going to cum…!" Natsu groaned, warning the other Dragon Slayer but Sting didn't budge in the slightest. Instead, the White Dragon sucked even harder on the burning cock, wanting to taste everything. With one last, long moan Natsu came into Sting's mouth, shooting his sperm down that awaiting throat. Sting swallowed it all and licked every last drop from the relaxing member. Natsu's hand let go of Sting's hair as his body sank back a little, his breathing quick and his heart beating fast. Sting looked at Natsu with hazy eyes and slowly rose up. Before Natsu could protest he connected their lips again and pressed the fire mage backwards down on the mattress. Natsu returned the passionate kiss and shuddered as he tasted himself on Sting's tongue. Sting pressed his body against Natsu's as hard as he could, letting him feel every muscle on his naked chest and instinctively rubbed his crotch against the still half clothed leg. The resulting low groan stopped their sloppy kiss and Sting passionately looked into the others black eyes.

"Natsu-san…" Sting said but was interrupted by the fire mage.

"Please drop the –san. Just say my name."

Sting gulped as a new heat rushed through his body. "Natsu," he said hesitantly, letting the name roll over his tongue. "I want to… Can we… go even further?"

"Tell me what you want," Natsu answered and looked directly into Sting's dark blue eyes.

"I want to sleep with you, Natsu."

Natsu thought for a while, looking up into the handsome face of the blond Dragon Slayer. This person had been thinking about him non-stop for the past three months, maybe even longer. He had dreams about him, fantasies, a burning desire to be with him. Would it be okay if he takes away his innocence?

"What are you thinking about right now?" Natsu asked which surprised the White Dragon.

"I'm only ever thinking about you."

"Then show me what I mean to you," Natsu finally said, reached up and kissed the blond mage again. Yes, he was sure that he wouldn't regret sleeping with Sting. The blond deeply cared for him and it wasn't rare anymore to have his first time with a good friend. Natsu took Sting's face into his hands and kissed him tenderly, showing him that he was okay with it.

Sting reached down and opened his own pants while kissing Natsu back. He felt overwhelmed by his feelings. His wildest dreams were coming true right now and Natsu was even willing to do more. Sting broke their kiss and got up from the bed to get rid of his pants. Natsu followed Sting's movements, threw his pants and underwear from his legs and couldn't help but stare at the body of the White Dragon Slayer. Natsu proudly noticed that Sting's penis was a little smaller than his own, but way bigger in width. He was a bit afraid of what this big cock would feel like inside of him but the excitement was greater than his fear.

"Do you have lube or something like that?" Sting asked and looked around the room for the first time. Natsu's bedroom was as messy as the rest of the house but there were mostly clothes scattered everywhere. Could the fire mage ever find something in here?

"Lube…? O-Oh for that, well ehm…" Natsu stuttered as he realized what Sting meant. A blush crept its way on his face while he thought about the upcoming events. "I think I actually have some lube here. It must be in the drawer over there. Gray gave it to me on my last birthday, saying I might need it when I finally grow up. That asshole was obviously making fun of me but I kept the present just in case…"

Sting listened to Natsu and walked over to the mentioned drawer. There really was a bottle of lube hidden inside. Sting took the bottle, closed the drawer again and walked back to the bed. Natsu was following Sting's moves with his eyes as nervousness started to form inside of him. Sting was able to tell that Natsu was getting nervous and decided to _fire him up_ again.

"What's wrong? Reached the point where you can't repeat your words from earlier?"

"Hell no! There's nothing that's too much for a Dragon Slayer like me!" Natsu immediately answered and confidence returned into his body. Sting grinned and crawled back over Natsu's body, pushing him back against the mattress for the second time.

"Not even my big cock? You've seen it, right? I caught you staring at it. Are you excited to feel me inside of you?" Sting seductively whispered into Natsu's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Natsu shivered and turned red again. Sting's mood changes from the shy, caring admirer to this dangerous seducer were too much for Natsu – especially when the other was whispering those dirty words into his ear.

"Sh- Shut up... I'm not afraid. Do it already," Natsu said, gasping as Sting's mouth met his neck, kissing the soft skin. Natsu realized that he was still wearing his scarf, although it was only hanging loosely from his neck. Sting didn't bother with the scarf and left it there; kissing every spot that was exposed to him. His hands opened the bottle of lube and let the fluid dribble onto his hand. He continued kissing Natsu's body as his right hand slid down between Natsu's legs, searching for his opening.

"Nnh… that feels weird," Natsu said but spread his legs further apart at the same time. Sting reached Natsu's nipples and kissed the little buds while carefully pressing the first finger inside the small opening. Natsu gasped and squirmed a little.

"Does it hurt?" Sting asked worriedly and stroked through the pink hair with his free hand.

"N-No, not really… I can't describe it. Just go on," Natsu answered and closed his eyes, his breathing quickening again. Sting leaned back to the warm chest, kissing the pink nipples while his finger moved deeper into the Fire Dragon. The lube was making it really easy for Sting to move inside Natsu and since the pink haired mage didn't protest he pushed a second finger inside.

This time Natsu moaned quietly, one hand gripping the sheets while the other went back to Sting's hair but he still wasn't feeling any pain. A burning sensation was building up inside of him whenever Sting moved his fingers in and out. Natsu was starting to like this feeling.

"More…" The fire mage moaned and pressed his hips against Sting's hand. The White Dragon grinned and licked over the hardening nubs, slightly grazing them with his teeth as he spread and turned his fingers inside of Natsu.

"Ahh! Sting…" Natsu moaned and arched his back. Sting increased the pace of his fingers, pumping in and out of the tight opening and loosening it little by little. His third finger slipped inside easily, joining the other two and widening the fire mage even more. Sting sucked on Natsu's nipples while further preparing him, listening to the sweet moans of his name. Then he pulled his fingers out, stopped kissing the others body and looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu. Are you su-"

"No, stop. Don't ask anymore. I want this," Natsu said before Sting could finish his question. The White Dragon nodded and gave Natsu another passionate kiss.

"Then turn around now."

Natsu did as Sting said and turned around, now lying on his stomach. Sting grabbed the bottle of lube again and rubbed a fair amount of lube on his rock hard erection. After throwing the bottle on the ground the White Dragon adjusted their position, kneeling between Natsu's legs and pulling his hips up into the air. Sting stroked over Natsu's back and burned the sight into his memory before spreading Natsu's ass cheeks apart and positioning his cock at the entrance.

"Tell me when it hurts," Sting warned and slowly pushed inside.

The burning feeling from earlier increased by nearly ten times as Sting's thick cock filled him up more and more. Natsu could only moan against his pillow in ecstasy and his sharp nails clawed into the sheets, ripping the fabric. Sting pushed inside until his whole cock was buried inside the incredibly hot ass. His hands gripped Natsu's hips as he moaned lustfully.

"You're so damn hot and tight inside," Sting groaned and halted a moment for Natsu to get used to the new feeling. "So fucking good…!"

"Move Sting, please," Natsu whined and buried his head into the pillow, hiding his blushing face. Sting complied and slowly pulled himself out of Natsu again before thrusting back inside. They both moaned at the harsher move, losing themselves in each other. Sting's body sank forward, lightly hugging the fire mage from behind as he started to build up a rhythm. Natsu liked the feeling of Sting's chest pressed against his back while his cock was thrusting into him over and over again. The White Dragon caressed Natsu's chest, rubbing over the hard nipples before sliding down and gripping around Natsu's hardening cock.

"You're hard again," Sting whispered huskily and pressed small kisses against Natsu's back. "Such a horny little dragon…"

"You're one to talk… ngh, aah.." Natsu replied and ripped the sheets even more. Sting's thrusts were getting faster and harder, driving them both mad with lust. The White Dragon leaned back, gripped Natsu's hips again and thrust even deeper inside the burning ass. This was what he dreamed about. It even felt better than in his fantasies, touching Natsu's hot skin, feeling every inch of his admired Dragon Slayer. He wished this moment would last forever but he felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm close…!" Sting groaned and sped up even more, pressing Natsu further into the mattress with every thrust.

"M-Me too… aah!" Natsu's moans were getting louder. Sting reached under Natsu and gripped the leaking erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Natsu couldn't think clearly anymore. The sensations were too much for him. With one last and loud moan the pink haired mage came for the second time, shooting his cum on the sheets underneath him. Sting followed right after and climaxed inside the tight ass of the other Dragon Slayer before crashing down onto Natsu, burying him under his body.

"Hah, hah... that was amazing…" Sting said and tried to calm his breathing. Natsu only nodded and softly pushed Sting to the side.

"Yeah… 'm tired now," the fire mage mumbled and scooted closer to the White Dragon, resting his head against the others chest.

"You okay, Natsu?"

"Mmh…"

"Do you want to sleep?"

Natsu didn't answer anymore and just nodded. Sting laid an arm over the fire mage and pulled him closer against his chest.

"Good night, Natsu."

"G'night…" Natsu answered and quickly drifted off to sleep. Sting listened to Natsu's breathing, waiting until he was sure that the other Dragon Slayer couldn't hear him anymore.

"Natsu… I think I'm falling in love with you. There definitely is something that I'm feeling for you and it's so intense that I can't control it anymore. It's like your fire is burning me up from inside," Sting whispered into the room and stroked over Natsu's pink hair. "Please don't regret this tomorrow…"

And with that Sting slowly joined Natsu and fell asleep, tightly holding the Fire Dragon against his chest.

* * *

><p>Soo that was it! ... Or not?<p>

If you guys like the story I'm going to write more for this and actually turn it into a multi chapter fic! I already have many ideas what could happen to Sting and Natsu after that ;)

Also, if you love Fairy Tail as much as I do, check out my friend's account snowfairys on instagram! She's an amazing artist and mostly draws Fairy Tail stuff :) It's really worth checking out!

That was all for now, hope you liked it and yeah... till next time!

Love,

AquaFeather


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter!

Thank you very much for liking this story :) But I can't promise you that the next chapter will be up in two weeks again... I'm currently extremely busy because I just started studying. English and Japanese. I have to go to my university by train that's why I'm back home really late every day and basically only have time to write on weekends :/ I'm trying really hard to write as fast as possible but I want every chapter to be good which takes a lot of time. So please bare with me, okay? :)

But right now let's continue the fun!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Fairy Tail. I want to, but I don't. *sigh*

* * *

><p>The next morning Natsu woke up in pain. He had a terrible headache, all of his muscles were stiff and he could feel an unknown pain in his lower back. Natsu didn't even know what time it was – for some reason his room was brighter today and his bed was feeling even warmer than usual. Wasn't Happy sleeping somewhere else that night? Who was with him right now?<p>

Natsu slowly tried opening his eyes and immediately closed them again. It was way too bright! The pink haired fire mage needed a moment until he got used to the light. He tried opening his eyes again and blinked a few times before he could clearly make out anything. The first thing Natsu realized was that the lights were still turned on and that the sun was shining into the room. Had he been so tired last night that he forgot to turn off the lights and close the curtains?

The next thing Natsu realized was that he really wasn't alone in his bed. He wanted to reach up to his head and massage away the pain in his temples but his hand bumped into a chest in front of him. Natsu looked at the tanned naked chest in front of his eyes and gulped hard. His gaze shifted upwards and directly landed on an all too familiar face.

Before Natsu could form any coherent thought the dark blue eyes of the other Dragon Slayer opened and looked back at Natsu.

"Good morning," Sting whispered with a contented smile forming on his lips. The blond began leaning forward, trying to capture Natsu's lips with his own but the fire mage quickly drew back.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked disappointed and pulled Natsu closer against his chest. Natsu squeaked and blushed furiously as he felt their naked bodies bumping together under the blanket.

"Wha-what do you mean what's wrong? Why are you here and why are we naked?!" Natsu answered confused and shifted away from Sting. The fire mage flinched as he saw the hurt expression on Sting's face.

"Don't tell me you can't remember what happened last night," the White Dragon whispered sadly and stared at the Fairy Tail member. As their eyes met Natsu felt a strange sensation flowing through his body. He tried to say no but his brain started to work without him wanting it to.

Sting reached out and stroked through the soft pink hair. All of a sudden the images of last night rushed back into Natsu's head and flooded his mind. He saw Sting in front of the guild. He talked with him, invited him to his house because the guild master has had problems. Problems concerning _him_. They reached his house and after talking a while they started kissing. Innocent kisses became a make out session, followed by even more than that.

Sting had taken away his innocence. Natsu had experienced his first time… with Sting Eucliffe!

"We had sex," Natsu muttered, slightly shocked, and stared into the handsome face in front of him. Sting let out a relieved sigh and the smile returned on his lips.

"You remember! I'm so glad!" The White Dragon said and quickly stole a short kiss from the perplexed fire mage. "Why did you forget about it at first?"

"I need a moment after waking up to remember everything. Happens all the time, especially after a late night at the guild," Natsu explained and wiggled himself out of Sting's arms. Sting, although a little disappointed, let Natsu go and stretched his limbs. Natsu slowly sat up and winced at the pain in his ass.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Sting asked worried and wanted to reach out to Natsu but the fire mage leaned back.

"Yeah it hurts a little but don't worry. It's my fault as well."

"Your… fault?" Sting answered and immediately saw his hopes sinking. Was Natsu regretting their night? No! He can't do that! He can't give Sting everything he wanted only to take it back again right after that!

"Please don't tell me you regret it!"

"What…?" Natsu asked confused and looked at the upset Dragon Slayer.

"Don't! This night it… it was perfect! Please don't go away…" Sting cried out and Natsu could clearly see how desperate the White Dragon was.

"Jeez, were you always this emotional Sting?" Natsu said and began feeling slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't known that their night together would lead to something like this. "What's wrong with you? You wanted to figure out what's happening inside your head. I helped you out which led to our night together. Everything's cleared now, isn't it? What do you want?"

Sting hesitated a moment but then directly looked into Natsu's eyes.

"I want you."

For the first time in his life Natsu felt completely speechless. Sometimes he didn't know what to say but it won't take him long to catch himself again and come up with an answer. But right now the Fire Dragon was entirely speechless. Nobody has ever said those words to him. He could see in Sting's deep blue eyes that the Dragon Slayer was meaning it. He really wanted him. The uncomfortable feeling was replaced by the tingling sensation in his body again, making him feel warm and kind of happy. Natsu didn't know what this strange feeling was. But he really wanted to find out.

"I-I… I really don't know what to say…" the fire mage mumbled but he couldn't look away. Sting's eyes had captured him.

"Then don't say anything at all. I want you, Natsu. I realized it last night. To be with you, to feel you, it was the best thing I ever experienced. I'm already addicted to it. I don't want to lose this again! So please just… give me a chance. Let me show you how much I want you. Let me be by your side."

Natsu gulped as Sting's words made his body tingle even more. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks, leaving him blushing again. Why was he blushing so much lately? Sting really had a strange effect on his body.

"Um… I think… that's fine with me. If you want to show me this badly then do it."

"Really?! Thank you so much! I promise, I won't disappoint you! I'd do anything for you!" Sting replied relieved and the big smile returned on his face. He was so happy right now he could kiss every single person on the planet. Natsu was giving him a chance! He was able to win the other Dragon Slayer's heart!

"Don't get so worked up already. Man, it's still early in the morning and I'm having such serious talks," Natsu said and couldn't keep himself from yawning. He slowly got out of bed, put his underwear back on and threw Sting's own boxers over to the guild master. Natsu looked back at the bed and blushed as he saw the naked body of the blond mage. Sting stood up and stretched again, his tanned skin being kissed by the bright sun rays. Natsu cursed himself for blushing again. He really had to stop this! To distract himself the fire mage collected the clothes of the White Dragon and thought about their little new arrangement.

"So, how do you want to show me?" Natsu asked and looked back at Sting, who finally had put his boxers back on. The blond mage was caught off guard and started to think hard about Natsu's question. How exactly _could _he show Natsu how much he wanted him?

"Maybe… we could go on a date?"

"A date?" the fire mage replied, "We had sex yesterday and you're asking me out on a date after that?"

"I know, not really the best timing…" Sting said and laughed quietly. "But I really want to go on a date with you. Just the two of us."

Natsu thought about the offer. He still wasn't totally convinced… would this thing with Sabertooth's guild master really be okay? What if people started asking questions? Natsu wasn't the smartest person in the world but he knew that it would cause quite a ruckus if other people found out about their night together…

"Let's go to a fancy restaurant. I'm going to treat you."

Natsu's thoughts immediately cut off. "You're inviting me? Meaning I can eat what I want and don't have to pay for it?"

"Yeah. I'm asking you out on a date so it should be natural that I'm paying for it. It was my wish to show you my feelings after all."

"Okay! I'm in on it! Let's go on a date!" Natsu said cheerfully and grinned at Sting. The blond mage wanted to reply something as suddenly a loud noise rang out from downstairs.

"_Natsuuu! I'm back home!"_

"Oh shit that's Happy," Natsu whispered and became hectic. Sting knew that it wouldn't be good if Happy caught them and tried searching for a way to stop that from happening but Natsu was faster than himself. The pink mage sprinted towards Sting, tossed the clothes of the other Dragon Slayer he was still holding in his arms at him, and quickly opened the biggest window in the room. Sting wanted to put his clothes back on as the chilly morning wind hit his bare skin but Natsu instantly shoved the other mage towards the window.

"Go, now!" Natsu said and hoped that Happy wouldn't barge in on them right now.

"Okay, okay, stop pushing me! What about our date? Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight's fine. Just meet me in front of Fairy Tail again at 8 pm."

"Great! I'll be there," Sting said happily and jumped out of the window. He landed in some bushes in front of the house and cursed as the little branches scratched his naked skin.

"It's freaking cold although the sun is shining!" The White Dragon whined and quickly put his clothes back on. As the garments began warming his skin again the blond mage looked up one more time but Natsu had already closed the window. He must be talking with Happy right now. Sting sighed but smiled again. Although he had been kicked out by the fire mage he still had a date with him. He would go on a date with Natsu this evening! Sting was so excited, happy and nervous at the same time he felt like flipping out right there in the bushes.

He needed to stay cool! He would show Natsu tonight that they can be more than friends. He would do anything so that Natsu would always remember this night. He wanted the fire mage so badly it hurt. But right now he couldn't do anything else than going home and preparing everything necessary for their date. One thing was sure – he would do his best to impress the Fire Dragon Slayer. He wanted to make Natsu his and nobody would stop him from doing that!

* * *

><p>On his entire walk back to his shared apartment with Rogue and their little Exceeds Sting couldn't stop grinning. The people on the streets who were already awake and shopping for groceries stared at the blond guild master in confusion. Sting knew he must have looked like an idiot at that moment but he couldn't help it. He was just too happy!<p>

Sting figured it was still very early in the morning. He knew that Rogue would still be home, so instead of directly heading for Sabertooth's headquarters he opened the door to his apartment and dropped his keys on the table near the entrance. Immediately after the clanking noise rang out through the hallway Lector came flying towards him and tackled him with a hug.

"Sting-kun! Where were you last night?!" The red little cat whined and looked up at Sting's face. Sting held Lector in his arms and walked with him into the kitchen where Rogue and Frosch sat at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I spontaneously crashed at a… friend's place," Sting explained and sat the red cat down on the table, taking a seat as well. Rogue looked at him suspiciously.

"A friend's place? Who was that friend?" The Shadow Dragon asked and took a sip from his black coffee. Sting wanted to tell the truth but halted before he did so. He didn't ask Natsu if it was okay for others to know about their arrangement. As long as Natsu didn't give his approval he wouldn't tell anyone about it – he wanted things to work out with the Fire Dragon and not anger him from the start. So instead of telling everything that happened Sting stayed vague, not wanting to tell his friends the truth but not wanting to lie at them as either.

"It's a secret! Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm actually really happy! And I'm meeting this person again tonight."

Rogue, Lector and Frosch looked at Sting in confusion. Sting had to stifle a laugh because of his friend's stupid look on their faces. It was priceless!

"Are you getting laid?" Rogue asked directly and lightly knocked on Frosch's head as the little Exceed went along with his usual line "Fro thinks so too."

"Maybe…" Sting only said but his grin gave away the answer.

"Who is it? Why don't you tell us? Do I know the girl?" Lector asked curiously and began poking Sting's sides but Sting only laughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now. I promise I'm going to in the future but for now this will be my little secret. Just be patient and trust me!"

Lector and Frosch wanted to object further but were cut off by the Shadow Dragon.

"You heard him. If Sting can't tell us now we have to respect that. Don't forget that he is our guild master after all… although he rarely acts like that."

"Hey that was rude! I'm not going to neglect my work because of this. Let's go to Sabertooth now, I'll do all the paperwork and tonight I'm going to head out for my date!" Sting said and felt extremely motivated. Pulling Lector along the blond mage walked back to the hallway, fetched his keys and opened the door. "Come on Rogue! We have a lot of work to do today!"

And with that the White Dragon walked off, heading to Sabertooth's headquarters. In his head he already planned out everything for the night and thought about how he could come closer to the fire mage. He was excited to see Natsu again, only the two of them at a restaurant, a real romantic date. He had to make this night special!

* * *

><p>Later that day, 15 minutes earlier as planned, Sting was standing in front of Fairy Tail's gates and waited. The longer he stood there the more nervous he got. Sting had been excited all day long, finished his work at record speed and left his guild earlier than usual. He didn't tell anyone about his date and made sure that Rogue, Lector and Frosch won't say anything as well – he wouldn't want to have curious members following him the whole day.<p>

So, after exiting the guild house, Sting walked home and took a quick shower. At first he wanted to search for his best clothes and put on some cologne but then he realized that Natsu would probably just come out of the guild in his everyday clothes. Sting assumed that the fire mage would feel uncomfortable walking around with a dressed up man, heading for an expensive restaurant where everybody was wearing suits and nice dresses. So instead of going along with his first plan of a fancy dinner the White Dragon revised the concept to a simple eating out together at a normal restaurant. The blond Dragon Slayer changed back into casual clothes, pulling on some white trousers and a dark blue shirt. He was told once that the shirt suited his eyes so Sting inwardly hoped that Natsu would notice this as well…

While walking through Magnolia's streets Sting looked around searching for a good restaurant. He wanted to find a place that didn't look too special but would still give them the feeling of being on a date and not of eating together as friends. It didn't take him too long to find the perfect restaurant that wasn't too big or too small. He quickly went inside and checked if he had to make a reservation. The lady at the entrance informed him that there were enough tables available that night, and promised him with a wink and a smile she would make sure that _'Sabertooth's guild master would always get the best table if he wishes for it'. _

Sting thanked the lady and said that he would come back again later before he continued his walk. The White Dragon cursed quietly on his way to Fairy Tail. The people in Magnolia knew who he was and they would definitely recognize the chaotic fire mage of their town. If people see them together in too nice places they would quickly get suspicious. The fact saddened Sting. He wanted to fully concentrate on winning Natsu's heart but instead he had to keep an eye on his surroundings as well. When other people find out the truth of what's going on it would lead to a scandal without any doubt.

The guild master shook his head to get rid of his depressive thoughts. He wanted to keep his good mood going and concentrate only on Natsu tonight!

That was when the doors to Fairy Tail's guild house finally opened and a grinning Natsu walked outside. Sting immediately straightened up and put a smile on his face. Natsu saw Sting and headed towards the blond.

"So you really are here," the fire mage said and came to a halt in front of the other Dragon Slayer.

"Of course I am. We have a date after all," Sting returned and grinned. He inwardly praised himself for over-thinking his plans – Natsu was wearing his everyday clothes as he thought and he knew that the Fire Dragon couldn't walk into a fancy restaurant with sandals on his feet. But Sting didn't care that his first idea of their date was cancelled. In fact he liked Natsu way more in his usual attire than in expensive suits.

Natsu slightly blushed at the mention of their _date _and looked at the White Dragon from top to bottom.

"You look good. Is it okay for me to go out with these clothes?"

"Yeah it's no problem. I already found a nice little restaurant that isn't too high-class. We can go there right now or do you want to stop by somewhere first?"

Natsu thought for a moment but then shook his head. "No, let's go now. I'm hungry!"

Sting laughed lightly and started walking. His heart was still pounding because of Natsu's compliment.

'_You look good.' _

Sting wanted Natsu to notice that his shirt was suiting his eye color. He wanted to hear it so much. If Natsu said those words he was definitely taking a closer look at Sting… but the Fire Dragon Slayer was already asking what food they served at the restaurant. Sting sighed but kept the smile on his face. He was having a date! There was no time now to be sad because the fire mage didn't immediately notice his eyes! He had to impress Natsu someway else then.

A few minutes later the two Dragon Slayers reached the little restaurant. Sting led Natsu inside and followed him right after. The lady from earlier already recognized the two mages and headed towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Good evening Mr. Eucliffe, Mr. Dragneel! It's an honor to welcome two such powerful mages in our little restaurant! How can I help you? A table for four persons?"

"No thanks, only a table for us. We're eating alone," Sting answered and earned a surprised look from the lady.

"O-Oh, I apologize. You must be having a… business meeting."

"Yeah, something like that," Natsu said and had to keep himself from laughing. A business meeting in a little restaurant for couples!

"Follow me then. I'm going to show you the best table we have!"

Sting and Natsu followed her through the big room filled with tables and chairs and tried to ignore the curious looks they were receiving from the other people. The lady led them to a table at the far back of the restaurant located in a nice little corner. It seemed to be secluded from the rest of the area as only a few other people were sitting there.

"Here you go! Take your time looking at our menu. If you need anything, just say so!"

"Thank you very much," Sting said and smiled at the lady before she headed back to the entrance.

"Wow you couldn't have found a better couple restaurant. Don't you think it's too obvious?" Natsu asked and opened the menu in front of him. The fire mage scanned through the offered meals and searched for the most delicious sounding.

"Nah, I don't think anyone will suspect something. They think we have a _business meeting_."

Natsu laughed at that and looked up from the card. "So, any ideas how this could feel more like a date than a business meeting?"

"You could light the candles on our table. And then I'm going to make you a few compliments, pay the bill after we're finished and walk you home where we could do other stuff again…"

"Hey now that's thinking too far!"

"Then start with lighting the candles. One step at a time."

Natsu wanted to protest again but the strange feeling from the morning returned to his body. He looked at Sting's handsome face, decorated with that attractive grin of him. He couldn't say no to him. So instead he reached out to the three candles standing in the middle of their table, touched them lightly and used his fire magic to light them.

"One step at a time," he repeated and looked into Sting's eyes. For a few seconds they were lost in their own world, just staring at one another. Until a waiter arrived and unintentionally interrupted their intimate moment.

"May I take your order?" The waiter politely asked and pulled out a little notebook from his pocket. Sting and Natsu snapped back into reality and looked at the menu again.

"Could you bring us some wine as well?" Sting asked after the waiter noted down their orders and took the menus from them. Natsu questioningly looked at the White Dragon.

"Yes of course. I'll be back in a few minutes," the waiter said and left again. Sting smiled satisfied and shifted his attention back to Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The wine. Why did you order wine?"

"Because it's romantic to drink wine on a date. Don't you like it?"

"No it's not that. Well I don't drink it that often but I have nothing against it. It's just… hard to understand."

Now it was Sting's turn to be confused. "What's hard to understand?"

"This whole thing here. You want it to look like a romantic date but we don't want others to think this is a romantic date. It's hard to get a clear picture in my head, you know?"

Sting opened his mouth but hesitated a moment. Natsu had a point there – it must be hard for him to understand what Sting truly wants and what they were really doing. This was their chance to sort these things out from the start.

"Listen. I'm thinking of this as a real date. You know I'm seriously attracted to you and I think you have to be slightly attracted to me as well, unless you sleep with every person who asks you to. Which I don't believe of course! So I want this to be a romantic date. But I wanted to ask you about the others – do you want to keep it between us or is it okay if we openly speak about this?"

Natsu leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. He already knew the answer to Sting's question but he was still taken aback by his first words. It was obvious that Sting was attracted to him but to actually hear these things left him feeling strange again - in a good way.

"I don't personally mind if others know but I think it won't be a good idea. It would definitely lead to a scandal and I don't think that's good for a guild master."

"Yeah you're right… then we should keep this a secret. But is it okay if I tell Rogue, Lector and Frosch about it? We are living together for ages now and I feel bad keeping such a big secret from them…"

Natsu cracked a smile at that and nodded. "It's okay. I'm probably going to tell Happy anyway, we don't keep secrets from another. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course I can! Lector and I are the same. I just love him. And he's already curious who I'm going out with… can't stop asking me. God it's annoying."

"Happy is just as curious! I told him that I have a date tonight and that he should keep quiet about it. He promised but he didn't stop asking who the person is… I swear, if he hadn't been my partner for this long I would have sewed his mouth shut."

Sting laughed and thanked the waiter who just arrived with their bottle of wine. He didn't even notice him coming again. The waiter filled the glasses of the two mages, left the bottle on the table and headed back to the kitchen. Sting took his glass and held it up in the air, nodding at Natsu.

"Thanks for being with me tonight. Let's enjoy a beautiful evening together."

Natsu agreed and took a sip from his glass. The taste of wine filling his mouth, the burning candles on the table, a nicely dressed man sitting in front of him, smiling at him. Suddenly Natsu really got the feeling of being on a date. He liked that romantic atmosphere. Natsu feared he would grow too attached to this kind of attention. Surely Sting wouldn't waste his time with setting up date after date only for him. At some point – and Natsu was certain this point would come – Sting would stop this. And Natsu was afraid that he would be sad when this moment arrived.

"You know, this actually is my first time…" Natsu confessed and looked to the side in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Being taken out on a date. I had a date with Lisanna some time ago but it felt more like going out with a friend. And we both paid for our food, so today is my first real date…"

Sting gazed at the red hue adorning Natsu's cheeks and felt how his heart started beating faster. He was the first person Natsu was actually going out with!

"That sounded so adorable" Sting said and laughed as Natsu's face turned even redder.

"I'm not adorable! Don't call me that!"

"You need to see your face right now. It's completely red. You look so cute."

"Stop it already!"

"A cute and handsome dragon."

"Gah! I'm not listening anymore!"

"Haha!"

* * *

><p>Time passed as the two Dragon Slayers enjoyed their meals, drank their wine and talked and laughed about everything that came to their minds. They mostly talked about living with their Exceeds, sharing funny moments and exciting stories. Natsu realized that he had a lot in common with the blond guild master. They were both mages, of course. But it wasn't only the fact that they both were Dragon Slayers. As Natsu talked with Sting and learned more about the blond he started to like him even more. They both cared deeply for their friends and comrades. They both wanted to be strong. And they both just wanted to be happy.<p>

"I guess it really is a good idea to spend more time with you from now on," Natsu said as Sting finished the last bite of his dessert. The White Dragon looked up in surprise but quickly smiled again.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the blond mage. Sting had treated him in such a good way the whole evening. He was really having fun, sitting there and talking, eating together. Sting occasionally complimented him on a small thing which always made Natsu blush again. He had never been treated this special before. Now Natsu knew why girls loved to go on dates.

Sting paid for their food, just like he promised to. Natsu wanted to object at first but the guild master gave him no chance to even look at the bill. They blew out the candles on their table, said goodbye to the friendly lady at the entrance and left the restaurant. It was already dark outside and the temperatures notably dropped. The cold never was a problem for Natsu as he could keep his body warm, but he wondered if Sting was feeling good outside with only a thin shirt covering his body.

"Are you feeling cold?" he asked and looked at the slightly taller mage.

"No it's okay. Definitely warmer than standing outside only in my boxers."

It took Natsu a moment before he understood what Sting was implying.

"Oooh, you mean this morning… sorry for that. I panicked because Happy suddenly came back."

"No it's okay. I guess I would've done the same. How are you feeling by the way? Any pain… you know. Down there."

"I-I'm fine," Natsu stuttered, blushing again, "It stopped hurting by noon. I'm just feeling a bit sore, like after a fight."

Sting cracked a laugh at that and had to fight down a blush as well as memories from last night returned to his head.

"Don't laugh at that! I'd like to see how you would handle something like this!"

"Maybe someday you'll see it," Sting answered with a serious and yet flirting tone in his voice. The White Dragon stared at the pink haired mage, a predatory look returning to his face. Natsu felt a shiver running down his spine as those hungry eyes gazed into his own. He was amazed how fast Sting could jump from a romantic gentleman to a flirting wild animal.

"W-Well that… really does sound exciting somehow…" Natsu admitted shyly. Pictures of a naked Sting lying in front of him, panting and wanting him, flooded his mind. A gasp escaped his throat as the blond guild master suddenly whispered into his ear.

"Natsu…"

"No, wait! We're still in Magnolia. We can't do anything here. It's late already and I had a lot of fun but I have to go home now… and you have to go back as well."

"Then please just let me walk you home."

"I'm not some weak girl who can't find her way back alone at night!"

"I didn't imply that. We're still on a date. I want to walk you home, wish you a good night and wait until you're inside your house before I go back."

"Now you are the one acting all cute."

"I told you I care for you," Sting said intensely and smiled again, "It's okay to be cute when you like someone."

Natsu returned the smile and started walking. "Then come. Let's walk home together."

Sting grinned and quickly caught up to the fire mage. He really was leaving a good impression! Maybe he already managed to convince Natsu to give him another chance after this night. He would definitely give his all in winning Natsu's heart!

The two Dragon Slayers walked side by side through the dark streets and the forest surrounding Natsu's home. It didn't take them long to reach the old house hidden behind the trees. Natsu and Sting stopped a few meters away from the entrance and stared ahead.

"So… we're here. Thanks for coming with me."

"No, thank you for coming with me tonight," Sting said and turned to the Fire Dragon, "I hope you had as much fun as I had."

"Yes it was a really nice date. I enjoyed it."

"Our date is not over yet…" Sting whispered and took a few steps towards the pink haired mage until their bodies nearly touched.

"W-What do you mean?" Natsu stuttered but didn't back away. His inner voice nearly screamed in excitement. What else did the White Dragon plan?

"There's still one thing important for a first date," the blond continued as he lowered his head to Natsu's level. With closed eyes the guild master whispered the last words against the fire mage's lips.

"A goodnight kiss."

And with that Sting closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips onto Natsu's.

Natsu stood there for a moment, motionless and eyes still opened in surprise, until his body gave in and leaned into the White Dragon. Natsu's arms reached up and circled around Sting's neck, pulling the other Dragon Slayer further against him. Sting opened his mouth and didn't need to wait for Natsu's approval as the Fire Dragon followed his actions and boldly licked over Sting's tongue.

The guild master grinned into their kiss and reached down to grab Natsu's ass. Natsu squeaked lightly as the two strong hands groped him from behind and pulled him flat against the other mage, pressing their groins together. A quiet moan escaped the Fire Dragon's throat at the delicious friction. He tried to concentrate on their kiss again, to win back the upper-hand, but this time Sting didn't leave him a chance. The blond clearly dominated their kiss, massaged the firm buttocks and occasionally thrust against Natsu's most sensitive part until he felt a slowly growing stiffness pressing against him.

Sting opened his eyes and searched for the nearest tree he could find. Without stopping what he was doing the White Dragon softly pushed Natsu, moving with him until the fire mage's back hit the wood of the tree. Sting let go of Natsu's butt and reached for his front instead, innocently stroking over the muscular body. Natsu's hands gripped into the blond locks. His body grew hotter with every second, setting his mind on fire, fueled by lust. He could feel the effects on his lower body – especially as Sting's hand finally stroked over the aching bulge in his pants.

"Haah…!" Natsu moaned and unconsciously thrust against Sting's hand. A string of saliva connected their lips as Natsu's head rolled back against the tree, breaking their passionate kiss. Sting's free hand reached up to Natsu's beloved scarf, tugging the cloth to the side so he could kiss the hot skin of his neck. Natsu's grip on Sting's hair loosened, his hands slowly fell down and held onto the other's shoulders instead. The White Dragon quickened their pace a little and slid his hand into Natsu's white pants, grabbing the raging hard-on.

"S-Sting… nngh god… more!" The fire mage moaned louder as Sting's hand started at a slow rhythm, lightly stroking over the burning flesh. Sting was amazed at how hot Natsu's body was even outside in the cold night air. He did as he was asked and tightened his hold on Natsu's cock, stroking the hot length faster and harder. His mouth concentrated on leaving sloppy kisses on Natsu's neck, softly sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Sting's thumb stroked over the flaming head of Natsu's cock, wiping the pre-cum away and onto the rest of his length.

Natsu tightly gripped Sting's shoulders as he felt his orgasm approaching. His breathing quickened further and his moans grew louder. Natsu's sensitive ears picked up every naughty sound. The moist kisses Sting was leaving on his neck. The hand stroking his burning cock. His own dirty moans resounding in the quiet forest. "Aaah! I-I'm coming…!"

Sting didn't stop. Instead the White Dragon's free hand yanked on Natsu's hair, crushing their lips together again, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Natsu loudly moaned into Sting's mouth as he hit his climax, spurting white cum into Sting's hand. Sting continued with slow strokes until Natsu was spent, his cock falling limp inside his hand. He pulled his hand out of Natsu's pants and ended their wild kiss with a loud sound.

Natsu leaned back against the tree, still panting hard, trying to gain his composure. He slowly opened his eyes and shuddered as he saw the look on Sting's face. The White Dragon was deeply gazing into his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. But there was something else that made Natsu feel the tingling sensation in his stomach again. The incredibly loving look in Sting's eyes. The guild master's dark blue eyes shined with lust and love, only directed at Natsu. He felt so special in this moment that his heart started beating faster again. Sting was giving him this beautiful look – only him! He was looking only at Natsu.

"That was amazing," Sting said first and smirked as he pulled Natsu forward again. "Best ending of a date ever!"

"B-But what about you? Aren't you…?" Natsu asked and pointed down at Sting's groin. The blond quietly laughed and pecked Natsu on the cheek.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Tonight is only about you. And I bet you want to sleep now!"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired…" Natsu admitted and yawned. "But you're right, it was a really nice date. I don't mind if we… you know… repeat this again."

"You're okay with going on another date?" Sting immediately asked, beaming with happiness. He really did impress Natsu! He couldn't believe how lucky he was!

"Sure why not. But next time I'm helping you out as well," Natsu said and looked to the side as his cheeks started burning again. Sting grinned, laid a finger on Natsu's chin and turned his face back to his own to give him a last, short kiss.

"It's a deal!"

Natsu grinned and pulled away from Sting, slowly walking backwards to his house. "Good night then."

"Good night," Sting said and still looked into Natsu's eyes. The fire mage bumped into his door, searching for the knob but halting again. The moonlight was shining on Sting's body and only then he realized how handsome the guild master looked in his dark shirt.

"By the way, your shirt looks really good on you. It suits your eyes."

Sting's heart beat so fast his chest started to hurt. With a last smile Natsu opened the door and disappeared into the dark house, leaving the guild master standing there. Sting's hand automatically reached up to his chest and pressed down on his heart to calm down his crazy pulse. His cheeks were heating up with blood and the tingling in his stomach was stronger than ever.

He noticed! Natsu really noticed it. Sting couldn't believe how happy these words made him. Perhaps with this night he had already won a small part of Natsu's heart. He really hoped he did –

Because in this night, Natsu Dragneel had won every little piece of Sting's own heart. The blond guild master now fully realized it. He was in love with the fire mage. And with the good feeling of finally knowing the answers to his questions Sting happily walked back home to his apartment, never once stopping to think about the pink haired man.

* * *

><p>Oh my, things are getting interesting! I hope you enjoyed reading :)<p>

What might happen next to them? I can already tell you - it won't stay this perfect the whole time. What's a love story without some drama?

Oh and before I forget it: Sting is so adorable. Maybe some of you think that he gets too out of character but we all know how obsessed he is with Natsu. I can totally imagine him trying so hard at winning Natsu's heart. So cute!

See you next time then! Thank you for reading my story, I really really appreciate it! 3

Love,

AquaFeather


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back!

I think I have to start every chapter with "I'm sorry" and "Thank you so much".

I know this update came really late but as I said last time - I'm so terribly busy right now that I'm glad if I even find time to write. But I really am doing my best! I love this new chapter by the way. Hope you do the same!

So now to the "Thank you" part: I **_really_**would have NEVER imagined that I would get so much positive feedback. Like, nobody knows me on this site! And your still so kind to like the story and leave a review! That makes me soooo happy I could cry. But I won't. Because then it would take me even longer to write. :D

But enough with the talking! As an apology for the late update this chapter contains a lemon again~ Hope you guys enjoy it ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly.

**Warning: **BoyxBoy, explicit Lemon, be warned! Don't like don't read

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Natsu closed the door behind him and leaned against it. A shaky sigh escaped his lips. The fire mage didn't know what had happened to his body and mind but he started to crave for Sting. Only three days ago he hadn't even thought about the blond Dragon Slayer and now he didn't want to leave him. What was wrong with him? What did Sting do that Natsu was feeling this way? Was it just because he had touched him or was there more to it that the Fire Dragon didn't realize yet…?<p>

Natsu pushed himself up from the door again and stretched his limbs. A yawn escaped his mouth as the tiredness returned to his body. It was a long day for the fire mage. He had been nervous the entire time, waiting anxiously until the time for their date arrived, silently hoping that Sting hadn't joked about it. Natsu had been so relieved when he saw the blond mage standing outside the guild house that his heart leaped for a few seconds. He tried to stay cool but every time that Sting complimented him Natsu felt flustered and his skin temperature increased rapidly. He hated how easily Sting was able to manipulate his body.

The Fire Dragon shook his head and tried to stop his negative thinking. Why shouldn't he enjoy his time with Sting? It was a great chance for him to get some experience for his future. He didn't have to worry about anything. Sting was clearly treating him in a good way. Even if Natsu didn't return the feelings Sting might have for him, he still considered the White Dragon as a precious friend. A little fun would do him no harm.

With yet another tired yawn Natsu finally headed upstairs towards his bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped into the dark room, slowly walking towards his bed – but his little blue friend was awake already.

"Natsuuu… You're finally home!"

"I wasn't gone _that _long. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was only half awake because I was waiting for you. Please tell me who that mysterious person is! And how your night was of course," Happy said excitedly and sat up on the bed, turning on the small lamp on the nightstand beside it. Natsu sighed but joined his blue partner regardless, a smile planted on his face.

He did agree with Sting that they could tell their cats and best friends what was going on between them. And he really wanted to talk with someone about everything right now.

"What do you want to know first? Who the person is or how our date was?"

Happy tilted his head to the side, obviously thinking about the question, but quickly looked back at Natsu again.

"The person! Please tell me!"

"You really want to know?"

"Aye!"

"And you won't think badly about me no matter who the person is?"

"I'm your partner Natsu, I would never think badly about you. Except when you steal my fish but that's not the topic! Tell meee-"

"It's Sting."

"-eee… what?!" Happy's eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at Natsu's face. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious. Sting asked me out on a date and I accepted it. And I think we're going to meet again," Natsu explained and waited patiently for Happy until the news sank in. He looked at his partner and hoped that Happy would understand him.

The blue exceed listened to his friend and was confused. "I thought it was Lucy or Lisanna…"

"I told you I don't like them _that _way," Natsu sighed and rubbed his temples. Why did everybody think he was in love with the two girls? They were his best friends, nothing more.

"So do you like Sting that way?" Happy asked innocently and stared at Natsu with big eyes. Natsu gulped as his mind was filled with thoughts about the blond Dragon Slayer. Happy asked a good thing there. Did he like Sting? Well, of course he did like the guild master. He wouldn't be this intimate with a person he didn't like. But was there more to it?

"I… I don't really know to be honest. I do like him, but I don't know if there will be more than that. But I really enjoy spending time with him. What do you say?"

"I think it's good that you are honest with your feelings. I told you, I won't think badly about you. I was just surprised," Happy said and smiled at his friend. "But tell me, is he nice to you? He was pretty mean when we got to know him at first…"

"No he's really kind! You would be surprised how much he cares about me. I think he would do anything to make me happy so you don't have to worry about that."

Happy's smile slowly faded as he thought about Natsu's words. What he said about Sting sounded clearly like that the White Dragon Slayer had a lot more deeper feelings for Natsu than the fire mage did. Happy would bet on his love for fish that Sabertooth's guild master was in love with his idiotic partner. But the way Natsu talked about the topic seemed like he didn't realize this yet. And Happy really didn't want to be the one to tell Natsu about this.

"I'm happy for you Natsu. As long as he treats you in a good way I will accept Sting. Oh and if you two need alone time or something like that than tell me, I don't want to stand in your way! And you can talk to me about everything that bothers you."

Natsu smiled and reached out for his cat to press him against his chest.

"Thank you Happy! I know I can count on you. You're my dearest friend."

"Natsuuu you're choking me!"

"Ahaha! I'm sorry," Natsu laughed and let go of the blue exceed. Happy smiled again and looked back up at Natsu.

"You still have to tell me about your date and how this all started!"

Natsu grinned and flopped down on the bed. He turned to Happy and started with his story, telling him about everything that happened, except the juicy details. He didn't want to torment his friend with too vivid images of what had happened in their bedroom and in front of their house.

Lying together in their bed the two friends talked for a long time about everything that happened before they got too tired to even think anymore. The only thing Happy cared about was that Natsu was happy. And as Natsu's eyes closed the fire mage drifted off into a healthy and peaceful sleep. He couldn't explain why but he felt incredibly good. And he really liked this feeling.

* * *

><p>Sting used his key and quietly opened the door. It was pitch black outside and in the apartment as well. Sting was glad that he knew his home pretty good and managed to take off his boots and walk down the hallway to his bedroom without making any too loud sounds. He knew that Rogue must have been asleep already when there were no lights shining out into the living room from under his doorstep.<p>

He couldn't be mad at Rogue about that. It really was late already because Sting had taken his time walking home. He had been so deeply in thoughts about Natsu and what he could do next that his body fell into a relaxed state, only driving him on at a slow pace. Since the moment Natsu closed his door Sting couldn't stop grinning. He was just too happy! He was so happy that he wanted to wake up his best friend and their little cats but he decided to wait until the next morning. Rogue could be quite scary when he was annoyed and he didn't want to piss him off before he even started talking. He wanted his friends to be in a good mood!

The door squeaked lightly as Sting walked into his bedroom. He closed the door again and walked over to his bed, quickly taking off his shirt and pants. His blue shirt that suited his eyes. Sting's heart still pounded heavily against his chest when he remembered the words of the Fire Dragon.

Smiling, Sting slipped under the rustling blankets and scooted over to Lector lying in the bed. He turned towards his partner as the red exceed grumbled quietly and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Sting-kun? You're back home?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"I thought you would spend the night with your date," Lector said, knowing full well what he implied with that. Sting blushed a little and was happy that no one could see him in the dark.

"It was out first real date. We're taking things serious," he answered but couldn't stop the images of a naked Natsu popping into his head.

"Okay, if you say so… are you finally going to tell us soon?"

"I planned on doing so now but I don't want to wake Rogue."

"Yeah he was pretty tired tonight. I bet he would seriously rip off your head if you did."

"We don't want that, right?" Sting said and laughed quietly before he threw an arm around his little warm fur ball. "Go back to sleep now. I promise I'll tell you guys first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Good night Sting-kun…"

"Good night Lector."

And just as quickly as he woke up Lector fell back into a deep slumber. Sting smiled and nuzzled his head into his friend's soft fur. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to join Lector in his sleep – with Natsu being the last person he thought about before his mind went black.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sting was being pulled out of his sleep through the little paws of Lector knocking him awake.<p>

"Finally you're awake, Sting-kun!" the red cat said and walked a few steps back. Sting rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, a bit disappointed for having to leave his sweet dream world.

"Why'd you wake me…?" the blond mage mumbled and yawned. One glance at the sun outside his window showed him what time it was. And it was way too early for him to be up already!

"Rogue made breakfast. You know we have to get to the guild earlier today and Frosch and I want to know about your date before we have to leave!"

Sting smiled as memories of last night returned to his head. Lector jumped back a little surprised as Sting quickly got up and put some clothes on. It was a rare sight for the red exceed. Normally Sting needed his time before he was fully awake and in his good mood, but today was different.

A grin crept its way on Lector's face. "Your date must have been really good if just the mentioning of it can set you into high spirits right after waking up."

Sting turned back to his cat and returned the grin. "Yep. I'm… _all fired up,_" Sting said, secretly hinting at what he was about to tell his friends. He was so excited to see their reactions.

As they entered the kitchen they were greeted by their two other friends sitting at the table. Frosch immediately stood up and stretched his arms out so that Sting would hug the little exceed. Rogue only nodded in their direction and mumbled a quiet 'Morning' before placing two clean plates in front of them. Sting greeted his best friend with a toothy grin and sat down at the table.

"So, how was your date?" Rogue asked while taking a sip from his morning coffee. The shadow dragon could tell that his friend wanted to talk about his night – why else would he be sitting at their table with a big grin plastered on his face, excitedly wiggling on his chair?

Frosch and Lector curiously climbed on the table and sat in front of Sting. Rogue would never admit it but he was just as curious as their little friends. Who was his idiot friend spending romantic time with?

"It was _really _good!" Sting answered, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you have sex again?" Lector asked bluntly and stared at his partner. Rogue wanted to knock the little cat on the head for his rude talking but stopped as he saw a bright blush forming on Sting's cheeks.

"N-No, not yesterday."

"You're _blushing_," Rogue pointed out and slowly started to get amused by their conversation. "I rarely see you blush."

"Well yeah I can blush!"

Rogue laughed quietly and put his coffee mug down, leaning forward a little. "So? Are you ready to tell us about the person who's able to make our strong guild master blush like a little girl in love?"

Sting ignored the teasing of his friend and fought the blush from his cheeks. He wanted to be serious while talking about this topic. The others ought to know that all of this wasn't a game to Sting!

"Yeah, I have the permission to talk about it with you three. And I mean only you three. No word to anyone in the guild – not even Yukino, got it?" Sting asked and looked sternly at the two exceeds in front of him. Frosch and Lector gulped and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good. So… you want to know who the person is."

"Don't play around, just tell us already," Rogue said, not even trying to hide how curious he was anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really trust you, that's why I'm not afraid of telling you guys," Sting began and became nervous a little. It was a different thing to tell them that he was in love with a man and not having a short story with a new lady.

"I'm really serious about this. I'm falling in love. And it's a person all of you know. Remember all the times I was away after work and returned late at night?"

"Yeah. Don't tell us you have a relationship going on for that long time already!" Lector answered disappointed and crossed his arms.

"No, no, we're not officially dating. This whole thing just started two days ago. In the other nights I was only visiting Fairy Tail's guild house to see _him _again…"

Sting watched the faces of his friends as they slowly understood the meaning behind Sting's confession. Surprisingly Frosch was the first one to react to it.

"You like another man?" The disguised cat asked and Sting nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that before I start to continue?" Sting asked, especially looking at Lector and Rogue.

"No, I think that's fine. It doesn't matter if the person you love is a man or a woman," Rogue said, returning to his serious expression again. Frosch smiled and raised his hand. "Fro thinks so too!"

Sting smiled and turned his gaze to Lector at last. The red cat seemed to hesitate a little before answering.

"I guess… as long as you really love him it should be okay."

Sting laid a hand on Lector's head and stroked his fur softly.

"Thanks guys. So, the person you are all so curious about… is Natsu."

"What?!" All three said, eyes wide in surprise. "Natsu Dragneel? Really?"

"Yep. Natsu Dragneel, the one and only Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. You know I've always admired him but for a month now I'm feeling more than that. With every day that I walked to Fairy Tail's guild house, watching him, my mind went crazy more and more. Then two days ago Natsu caught me outside the guild. I confessed that I needed him and we ended up in his bedroom… then the next day we agreed that I would get a chance to show him how much he means to me. So I asked him out on a date," Sting explained and waited patiently for his friends to catch up on what he told them.

"Okay… and how was the date?" Rogue asked, still a little perplex. He would have never thought that Sting would seriously go for one of their childhood idols.

"As I said, it was really good. We had a lot of fun, I walked him back home, we kissed… and did a little more… and in the end he complimented me and said that we could repeat the night again. So yeah, I'm extremely happy right now!"

"That sounds nice," Frosch squeaked happily and walked up to Sting to give the blond mage a little hug. Lector got up as well and raised his hand in the air, waiting for Sting to clap against it.

"I knew it, Sting-kun isn't only good with the ladies but with men as well!"

"Thanks, but we have a long way to go. I have to win his heart and I'll do everything for it! And I really hope I can count on you to support me."

Rogue watched as Frosch and Lector excitedly started to ask Sting question after question. He noticed that Sting really looked happy. But there was something that bothered the Shadow Dragon. He couldn't exactly nail what it was that made him worry, but there definitely was something. He feared that Natsu didn't understand what he was getting himself into. Rogue knew his best friend long enough to see that Sting was serious. This wasn't just a flirt to him.

The black haired mage was thrown out of his thoughts as Sting secretly looked at him. Their cats were still asking him questions, discussing what Sting should do for his next date, but the attention of the White Dragon wasn't focused on them. Rogue could see that Sting was silently asking for his opinion. The Shadow Dragon Slayer kept his doubts hidden and nodded at his friend with a smile. As long as Sting was still happy he didn't want to break his dream world into little pieces. Maybe he was wrong and Natsu really did return the same feelings for Sting after all – only time will tell. But no matter what happened, Rogue would support his best friend.

"Frosch, Lector, quit bombarding Sting with all your questions. We have to go to the guild now. You know that our dumb guild master lives with us, you can still talk about Natsu later tonight."

"Why are you always so serious, Rogue? Be happy for Sting-kun!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Hey, calm down, he's right. We really have to go now. We have enough time to talk about everything later, but right now there's work to do. And I believe that Rogue _is _happy for me, he's just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Shut up."

"See?"

"Let's go already," Rogue said and ended the conversation with that, standing up from his chair and leaving the kitchen. Frosch and Lector giggled before following the Shadow Dragon while Sting still sat there for a moment, smiling about everything that just happened.

They accepted it. Even Rogue supported him. His life couldn't be any better at this moment! Sting stood up and followed his friends, his smile never disappearing for even a second.

* * *

><p>Hours later Sting dropped his pen on the table and sighed. Since they entered Sabertooth's guild house the blond Dragon Slayer had been working non-stop, his good mood driving him on. But as the sun started to set Sting got less motivated with every passing second. He already started to miss Natsu. His constant thinking about the pink haired Fire Dragon didn't help Sting with that. With another exhausted sigh the White Dragon rested his head on the table as well.<p>

"What's wrong? Bored with your work?" A voice suddenly asked and Sting quickly looked up, a bit startled.

"Rogue."

"What, you didn't hear me coming? … Are you all right?" The Shadow Dragon asked and took a seat in front of Sting's desk. The blond mage rubbed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"I'm fine, it's just that… I miss him. Already."

Rogue needed a moment before he understood what his friend meant.

"Oh. You're talking about Natsu?"

"Yeah…" Sting answered and sighed. Rogue couldn't stand the sad expression on his usually so joyful friend and thought about what he could do to help him. A glance at the papers on Sting's desk showed him that the guild master already finished most of his work. Rogue didn't know if his idea was good or bad, but he felt like he needed to do something for his friend.

"I think you should visit him tonight."

Sting looked back at his dark haired friend with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Finish your work, go back home, take a shower and after we've eaten dinner you go and visit him. Just knock at his window or something like that. Tell him what you told me – that you miss him and want to be with him. I think he will be happy to hear something like this."

"Well… yeah. That sounds nice. You're right! Thank you Rogue," Sting said, a big grin returning on his lips. Rogue returned the grin for a few seconds and stood up again.

"Good, I'm leaving now if you're back to your motivated self. Don't slack off at work because you're in love."

"No, I won't. Really Rogue, thank you. I appreciate your advices."

"It's no problem… we're best friends, right?"

Sting smiled and nodded at the dark mage. "Right. Best friends for life."

Rogue couldn't help but smile at the words and turned around, leaving the room without another word. Sting sat up straight in his chair and took the pen back in his hand. Rogue was right! He should visit Natsu when he misses him. Every person liked to hear something like this.

Motivated again, the White Dragon turned to his last papers and started with his work. He wanted to show Rogue that he could handle his job _and _his love life at the same time. Nobody could stop him!

* * *

><p>Natsu rolled on his side and looked outside the window. The moon was shining its light through the half closed curtains, painting the room in a pale blue color. It was still early, not even past midnight, but Natsu and Happy had been on a short mission that day and immediately returned home afterwards. The fire mage could hear his small partner snoring beside him. He wanted to sleep as well but Natsu's eyes just wouldn't close.<p>

It wasn't because he was not tired enough – in fact Natsu was tired for two days now. His body had experienced a lot in the past days and his head was spinning every time he thought about the latest events. As soon as he closed his eyes a certain blond mage appeared before his eyes. And that mage wasn't Lucy.

Natsu sighed as he once again thought about Sting. He wondered what it was that kept him so fascinated of the White Dragon. The idea never crossed his mind that he could have such a relationship with the other Dragon Slayer. He also wouldn't have thought that he would agree to give away his virginity that quickly! But his body acted on his own accord and strangely his mind didn't protest. He really liked to be with Sting.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of his window. Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts as the person knocked on the glass from outside. The fire mage was immediately up on his feet and hurried over to the window. He pulled the curtains to the side and relaxed as he saw the face of the White Dragon Slayer. Natsu opened the window and stepped to the side, allowing Sting to climb into the room.

"Hey there," Sting said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here this late?" Natsu asked after he closed the window again.

"Well… To be honest, I wanted to see you."

"That's funny, I actually just thought about you. So, do you need something?"

Sting's heart beat faster as he heard the words of his Fire Dragon. Natsu thought about him? Could he be happy to see him?

"N-No, or maybe… What I need is you."

"O-Oh," Natsu stuttered at the blunt confession and looked over to his sleeping cat. "Happy is here. We can't… you know."

"Yeah that's right… I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about that."

"No it's okay. We can talk for a while if you want to!"

Sting nodded and carefully sat down on Natsu's bed. He glanced over at the sleeping blue cat and inwardly cursed at his stupid behavior. Of course Happy slept with Natsu. He himself slept in a bed with Lector, why should they be different? But he still disliked the fact. It made things even more complicated for them.

"So, did you tell Rogue and your cats?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to the White Dragon.

"Yep! They were really surprised but in the end all three of them accepted it. Now Lector and Frosch can't stop asking questions about literally _everything_. I'm glad that Rogue is a little more discreet regarding this topic."

"I can totally imagine that. But it's good to hear your confession was good as well."

"You told Happy?"

"Yeah, last night. He was still awake and wanted to know, so I told him. He took it pretty well and said that he will be happy for me as long as you don't hurt me."

Sting cracked a smile at that and leaned over a bit. His hands carefully touched Natsu's cheeks as he slowly brought their faces together.

"I will never hurt you. I'd rather die than make you unhappy," Sting whispered and closed his eyes before he connected their lips. Natsu's eyes fluttered closed as he contentedly sighed into the tender kiss. His hands reached forward and softly grasped the blond locks, pulling the taller mage slightly more against him. Sting savored the feel of Natsu's lips against his own but pulled back as the fire mage opened his mouth.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I really want to ravish you right now but as you said, Happy is here. We can-"

"I can leave if you two want to be alone." Sting and Natsu looked to the side a little shocked as the blue exceed stood up from the bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Happy! I-I'm sorry, did we wake you up?"

"Nah, I was only half asleep. But I don't want to lie next to you when you're doing _that_," Happy said, a grin forming on his face as Natsu's cheeks turned red.

"W-We weren't going to go that far!" Natsu quickly answered but Happy already spread his wings and flew over to the window.

"Aye, you were going to go that far! But I'm a nice cat so I'll fly around a little. Have fun! Oh and Sting, please take good care of Natsu."

"I will. I promise!" Sting exclaimed as the blue cat flew out of the window. He looked back at Natsu again and had to bite back a giggle because of the red face of the Fire Dragon.

"What's wrong?"

"That was embarrassing," Natsu admitted and slumped forward, hiding his face in Sting's chest. Sting couldn't help but chuckle as he started to softly rub over the other's back.

"Don't worry, you saw that Happy was cool with it."

"I know but-"

"Do you want to stay feeling embarrassed or do you want to make use of the alone time your little partner gave us?"

Natsu looked up again, still with a pink hue adorning his cheeks, and felt the same warm and tingling sensation in his body again. Sting was right. He wanted to feel the other Dragon Slayer again!

"You said you missed me?" Natsu asked, growing more confident. Sting only nodded and stared at the fire mage's eyes.

"What did you miss?"

"I missed everything. I wanted to see you again, hear your voice, smell your intoxicating scent and touch you in every way possible," Sting answered in a seductive whisper, slowly leaning forward again.

"That sounds nice," Natsu returned and crossed his arms behind the other's neck for the second time of the evening.

"So… where have we left off?"

"There," Natsu answered and closed the gap between their lips. Sting immediately melted into the body of the fire mage and this time didn't hesitate to open his mouth. Their kiss was wild and fierce from the start. They didn't have to worry about Happy anymore – it was just the two of them again. Ready to return to their own little world.

Natsu felt a surge of confidence flooding his body. His lust took over and demanded more. Natsu's tongue snaked itself around Sting's, fighting back to win over the dominance. Sting gasped in surprise as the smaller fire mage suddenly straddled his lap, kissing him with such a fervor that made his body heat up in excitement. His hands dropped down to the firm butt of the Fire Dragon, groping it in such a delicious way that Natsu couldn't hold back a deep groan.

"You like it when I squeeze your ass?" Sting asked with a grin on his lips as they ended their kiss due to their lack of oxygen. Natsu only groaned again and attacked Sting's neck, kissing and nipping at the tanned skin. Sting didn't hold back his sounds of pleasure, still massaging the round ass cheeks through Natsu's pajama pants. He really liked how dominant the fire mage was that night.

"It seems like you've missed me as well when you're this hungry."

"Shut up and take off your clothes," Natsu demanded with a growl as he leaned back, quickly pulling his own shirt over his head. "We don't know how much time we have. I want to enjoy this, so hurry up."

"Geez, no time for a little foreplay tonight? You think you can handle my big cock without much preparation?"

"If you don't do something already _you_ will be the one to feel _my _cock!"

Sting hissed in desire and bit his lip.

"I really want to try that someday. But tonight I will be in control!" The White Dragon said and threw Natsu back on the mattress. He was immediately back on top of the fire mage, kissing him so passionately that Natsu's body started to burn with pleasure. Sting took of his vest without breaking the kiss, throwing it to the side of the bed, quickly followed by his long gloves.

"I'm feeling so hot…" Natsu moaned as Sting began kissing down his chest, licking and teasing his hardening nipples.

"Let me help you taking off your clothes, then," Sting answered and pulled down the white pajama pants and boxers of the fire mage. Sting licked his lips as he saw the already semi-hard member begging for his attention. Instead, the blond mage kicked off his own trousers and boxers, sending them flying to the pile of clothes on the ground.

The two mages groaned and clung to each other passionately as Sting lowered his body on top of Natsu's, pressing their naked and feverish skins together. Natsu turned Sting's head towards his, crushing their lips together again. Sting ground down, moaning into Natsu's open mouth because of the delicious friction. The fire mage repeated Sting's move, feeling the hard flesh against his own erection.

"S-Sting… lube is still in the nightstand. Hurry up!" Natsu moaned as he felt his member hardening even more. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to feel Sting inside of him!

"Let me tell you now, our next time will be longer. I have to train you in your endurance!"

"Okay, okay, that's fine with me," Natsu agreed and reached out to the nightstand himself. He opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube they have used for their first time. Sting took the bottle and opened it, coating the fingers of his right hand with the slippery liquid. Natsu watched in excitement and propped himself up on his elbows, ready to turn around on his stomach, but Sting pushed him back down on his back.

"What? I wanted to turn around."

"No. Tonight, I want to see your face. See how you moan my name, losing control until your lust explodes," Sting whispered huskily, lying back down on Natsu's body and spreading his legs in the progress. Natsu shuddered and felt his blood rushing to his head again, leaving his face flushed in desire and embarrassment.

"S-Sting… that's – ahh!" Without any warning Sting had pushed a first finger into the tight opening, wiggling it inside as deep as he could. Natsu closed his eyes and threw his arms around the body on top of him, clutching at the naked skin.

"God, it's been two days and you're so tight again… so incredibly hot," Sting groaned and leaned down to kiss Natsu's neck, lightly sucking the sensitive skin, not hard enough to leave any visible marks.

"M-More… please!" Natsu moaned and moved his hips down against Sting's hand, trying to get the finger in deeper. Sting chuckled and pulled his finger outside of Natsu's hole, leaving him empty for a second before two of his fingers plunged back inside with a rough thrust.

"Aahh! Nngh... Sting…!" Natsu moaned more, clawing into the White Dragon's skin. Sting ignored the light pain, concentrating on spreading Natsu's entrance with his fingers, making him ready for his big and throbbing member.

Just as Sting wanted to add a third finger Natsu suddenly stopped him, pulling his hand back up and looking into the other's deep blue eyes. "Sting, please, I need you _now."_

"Sure you're ready?"

"Yes! Take me," Natsu said with such a passion in his voice that Sting couldn't resist any longer. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring the liquid onto his throbbing cock, making it slick for the rest of their love making. The blond mage threw the bottle to the side and laid back down on Natsu, spreading his legs even further as he pressed his head against the waiting entrance.

"Look at me," Sting demanded and locked eyes with Natsu. He could clearly see the lust in those dark irises, screaming for more, wanting him and only him. Natsu tried to keep his eyes opened as Sting's hard length etched into him inch by inch, spreading him from the inside. He managed to look into Sting's eyes as his mouth opened wide, moan after moan rolling over his tongue.

Sting couldn't take anymore. The picture in front of him was too much for the White Dragon. Losing his senses the blond mage thrust the last part of him inside Natsu, burying his thick length deep in the fire mage's tight ass. Sting couldn't bite back a loud moan. Everything felt so wonderful!

"N-Natsu, I can't hold back longer…"

"Then don't. Move Sting! I want to - Ah! Oh god, yes, more!" Natsu heatedly moaned and digged his nails into Sting's back as the White Dragon started a fast rhythm. Sting thrust hard into the tight hole, widening it with every move. He wanted to go deeper, faster and harder. He wanted to last forever! But he knew that would be impossible.

Just then the blond guild master remembered an aspect of the male anatomy and angled his thrusts slightly different every time. He searched for that certain spot that would make the smaller Dragon Slayer lose himself completely in his lust. It must be there somewhere - !

Sting put so much strength in his following thrusts that Natsu's bed started to creak loudly, bumping into the wall every time Sting buried himself back into the hot entrance. Suddenly Natsu's moan turned into a high-pitched scream followed by a violent shudder of his whole body.

"Found it," Sting grinned, breathing heavily as he leaned down to leave tiny bites on Natsu's body.

"I don't know what you did but please do it aga- Ahh! Fuck that feels too good – aahhh! S-Stinng!"

The sounds were like music to Sting's ears. Without changing his angle again the White Dragon repeatedly thrust against Natsu's weak spot, making the smaller Dragon Slayer cry out in ecstasy every time he slammed back into him.

Soon they were at their limits. Sting groaned with every thrust, gripping the sheets while looking into Natsu's flushed face. The pink haired mage couldn't stop his moaning and was glad that he lived in a forest. The bedroom was filled with loud and naughty noises, disturbing the quietness of the night.

Natsu came first, shooting his white semen against their chests while roughly scratching down the White Dragon's back. Sting quickly leaned down and pressed his lips on Natsu's hard, muffling their moans as he thrust faster into the smaller mage, bringing himself over the edge as well. His hot liquid filled the inside of the Fire Dragon and elicited a last moan from him before Sting pulled his spent member outside and fell down on the mattress next to Natsu.

They needed a while before their heartbeats and breathing went back to normal. Sting leaned over to Natsu and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before climbing out of bed. Natsu looked over to the White Dragon exhausted and watched him as he cleaned his chest and pulled on his boxers.

"What are you doing?" The fire mage asked with tiredness clearly audible in his voice.

"Well… I thought I have to leave now. You know, before Happy comes back."

"No. Stay here… sleep here," Natsu said and reached out for Sting's arm, pulling him back towards the bed. Sting stumbled back to the bed confused and sat down again.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'm tired and I want to sleep with you."

"A-And what about Happy?"

"He's small, he can still sleep in the bed or downstairs on our couch. Don't worry, he's old enough," Natsu explained and yawned, dropping back down on his pillows. Sting felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. His crush asked him to stay the night! He really was making progress.

Sting quickly placed the bottle of lube back in the nightstand, cleaned up Natsu's chest as well with a towel that had lain around the room and scrambled under the covers, throwing his arms over Natsu's body and pulling him against his chest.

"Thank you," Sting said which caused the Fire Dragon to look up into his eyes again.

"What for?"

"For everything. You're so wonderful."

Natsu blushed heavily at the words. Sting used the opportunity and leaned back down one last time to kiss those tender pink lips.

"Good night, Natsu."

"G-Good night…" the fire mage mumbled and hid his face in Sting's chest. Sting smirked triumphantly and pulled Natsu flushed against his body. Soon his breathing calmed down as he laid there with his object of desire secured in his arms. Yes, Sting couldn't be any happier right now.

He only wished that happiness would last forever.

* * *

><p>Aww~ Wasn't that a sweet ending? :3<p>

I hope you liked the chapter! 3 What will happen next...?

By the way, you guys can write what you think or wish for to happen next. To be honest this story doesn't have a fully drawn out plot yet. Of course I have a lot of ideas but I'm curious on what you would like to read! I can't promise that I can write everything you wish for but maybe some ideas will actually find their way into the story :)

That was all for now! See you next time~

Love,

AquaFeather


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back!

I'm not going to waste time in apologizing. I know this chapter is extremely late but this last month was _horrible. _So many bad things happened right after I uploaded the last chapter and I just had to do so much. But now it's here and I hope you still love it 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, this current Filler Arc wouldn't be so crappy!

**Warning: **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read. Also some Lisanna Bashing which I'm really sorry for. I like her! But there has to be someone for this part. xD

And now, enjooooy! You've earned it for being so patient with me 3

* * *

><p>Sting woke up as the sunlight warmed his face. A yawn escaped his mouth and his surroundings became clearer with every blink of his eyes. He wasn't really a morning person but the sun had always pulled him out of his sleep – maybe it had something to do with his White Dragon Slayer magic, he didn't know the exact reason.<p>

Normally Sting would be grumpy now, mumbling a 'Good Morning' to Lector and sleepily crumbling out of bed. His cheerful nature would only set in with the delicious breakfast Rogue already prepared that gave him the energy for the day. Then he would put on his constant smile and be himself again.

But this morning, something else immediately gave Sting more than enough energy for his whole life. As soon as his eyes spotted the pink strands of hair his heart skipped a beat and a warm shiver ran through his whole body. Memories of the last night crushed back into his mind and Sting couldn't help but let out a happy sigh.

"_It's real. It wasn't a dream, I really am here with Natsu."_

In order to really convince himself that he wasn't still dreaming his hand reached up and stroked through the soft hair. Natsu purred slightly in his sleep and scooted closer to the warm body next to him. A sudden wave of happiness rushed through the blond guild master as he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

Before he could stop himself his body acted on his own accord, tilting Natsu's head upwards so that the White Dragon could softly press his lips against Natsu's.

Sting's eyes fluttered closed as he could feel all these emotions filling him from the inside. The warmth, the happiness, the tingling in his entire body. If he didn't knew so before he would be 100% sure now that he was in love with the fire mage. He couldn't deny the fact anymore, but he doesn't plan to do so anyway. He just had to wait for the right moment to tell Natsu about his true feelings.

Natsu gave a soft whimper as his mind started to come back to life. His eyes slowly opened, but instead of leaning back or shoving Sting away from his body the pink haired mage closed his eyes again and returned the tender kiss. The corners of Sting's lips rose up in a smile as he took Natsu's face gently into one hand and deepened their kiss.

This one wasn't steamy and wild like most of their kisses. No, this time there barely was any tongue, just a slight brush against the other's whereas their lips took over the most action. Natsu's hands curled up against Sting's chest. The strange tingling sensation in his stomach returned and left him confused. He still didn't know what it meant. But he had a feeling deep inside of him that it was something really important.

Sting broke the kiss and created a little space between their faces to look at the still kind of sleepy mage. Natsu was left in a daze as his mind tried to put everything in the right order again. Before he could say anything Sting spoke up first.

"Good morning, Natsu." Sting called his name with so much emotion inside of it that Natsu couldn't suppress a barely audible gasp. He has never heard his name being said like that ever. It flattered him.

"G-Good morning," Natsu replied with a stuttering voice and inwardly cursed at his shy behavior. He really wasn't used to romantic stuff.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess… pretty good, yes. I felt kind of protected… even though I can defend myself fine on my own!"

Sting cracked a silent laugh and pulled Natsu back flushed against his body. "That must have been me. I've been holding you like this for the whole night."

Natsu blushed and kept quiet. His heart started to beat like crazy and being this close to Sting made him feel a little dizzy.

"So um… you do remember last night this time, right?" Sting nervously asked and looked into Natsu's eyes. The pink hue on his cheeks was still evident and matched his hair perfectly.

"Of course! I remember everything from last night…"

"And… you're not pushing me away?"

Natsu's blush vanished as he stared at Sting surprised. Was the blond mage still thinking that he didn't like what they were doing?

"Why should I? I wanted it as much as you did. And I was the one who asked you to stay the night. I'm just a bit… Well, it feels strange waking up like this."

Sting's eyebrows rose up questioningly. "So you don't like it when I kiss you awake? Or when I hold you so close?"

"No it's not that! It's quite the opposite actually. It still feels strange waking up to this… feeling warm, protected, loved."

Just as Natsu's lips had formed the last word everything seemed to freeze. It crashed down on the fire mage like a gigantic wave. Love! That was the feeling that kept nagging him! Was that it? He just admitted that he felt loved by Sting, so did that mean the blond Dragon Slayer was in love with him…? And even if he was, what did he himself feel?

Natsu had no idea. He had never been in love before – not the real romantic kind of love. Igneel told him about the most powerful of emotions but he couldn't really prepare him for the time it would happen to him. Natsu sometimes couldn't quite understand why people thought that love was the most important thing in the whole world. Could he understand it now?

Sting started to panic lightly. He wasn't prepared for this yet! Why did Natsu have to say this word? Sting's mind started to race, trying to form the right sentences he could say to explain his feelings, but the words wouldn't fit together. This was too early! He couldn't say it now or he would risk any further progress…

After what felt like five minutes of uncomfortable silence where both mages just stared into each other's eyes, lost in their own world of chaos, a loud yawn broke their meditative states. Natsu's and Sting's heads immediately spun around to the source of the noise and silently thanked god that Happy chose to wake up at exactly this moment.

Any further explanations had to wait. They were saved this time – because they definitely weren't ready yet to face this topic.

"Happy! Did we wake you up?" Natsu quickly asked as Sting let go of the warm body, both of them slightly sitting up on the mattress. The blue cat rubbed at his eyes and looked over to the two mages.

"… I hope not. Were you doing naughty stuff right now?" Happy asked innocently and watched the funny reactions.

"N-No! We weren't!" Natsu immediately explained and waved his hands in the air, hoping Happy would believe him.

"But you _have_ done naughty things last night, right?"

Natsu opened his mouth in order to say something but Sting was faster this time. Turning towards the little cat he couldn't hold back his big grin.

"Well we can't deny that."

"Sting! He doesn't need to know!"

"It was totally obvious Natsu. I don't know if I want to sleep in your bed anymore, but don't worry, I'm going to get myself a new one," Happy stated matter-of-factly and stood up from the bed, stretching his small limbs. "I'll make breakfast now. Are you eating with us, Sting?"

"Um... when I'm allowed to?"

Happy looked over to the fire mage who nodded in approval. He spread his white wings and flew outside the bedroom, shouting his typical "Aye Sir!" thing and flying downstairs to the kitchen.

"So we'll have breakfast together now?" Sting asked and started getting out of bed before searching for his clothes of the other day.

"If you're not hungry then you can lea-"

"No no I am hungry! And I would like to eat together with you! I have to befriend Happy anyway, right?"

Natsu looked at Sting and smiled. He climbed out of bed at last, throwing some clothes onto his body and walked over to the blond mage.

"That's right. If he doesn't like you we'll have a problem."

"Then I'm making sure that he likes me even more than you…"

"Impossible!" Natsu gasped in shock and was silenced by Sting's smiling lips afterwards. Natsu groaned angrily but returned their short kiss, nipping at Sting's lower lip in revenge.

"Hungry for more?" Sting breathed huskily against Natsu's ear but the fire mage pushed the taller guild master back gently.

"Some other time. We shouldn't make Happy wait."

"You're right. But remember, I _will _train you in your endurance next time!"

Natsu blushed and turned on his heel, walking straight towards the door without another word. Sting followed the pink haired mage with a new grin on his face. This morning couldn't be any better.

* * *

><p>One hour later Sting finally left Natsu's house with the best mood he has ever been in. Breakfast had gone by smoothly. Sting thought that Happy would ask them questions non-stop, not considering if they were appropriate or not, but he was wrong. The blue cat really had manners and didn't ask too intimate things. In fact he scarcely asked anything about their relationship, more about Sting himself and his life as a guild master.<p>

Sting knew he was pretty lucky. If Natsu had been at his house then Lector and Frosch wouldn't have been this considerate. Sting wondered if the two cats were still too young or if he and Rogue did something wrong in the past, but they can't be blamed. They are too cute to be mad at them anyway.

As Natsu had walked Sting to the front door, Happy being busy cleaning the table and putting away their dirty plates, Sting had asked the Fire Dragon out for their second date. Natsu smiled and nodded, followed by the condition that it had to be on the next day – he really ought to get a bit of rest now. Sting put on a sad face, sniffling playfully before brushing his act off with laughter.

Natsu had leaned up and pressed his lips against Sting's for a short goodbye kiss. After their lips released with a quiet pop the guild master managed to leave Natsu's house, wishing the Dragon Slayer and his little blue partner a nice day and whispering a seductive _"See you tomorrow"_ that only Natsu could hear. Then he was gone, waiting for the next day to arrive to welcome his lover back into his arms.

They would meet at noon by Magnolia's front gates, heading together to Sting's hometown from there on to visit a rather old but still very enjoyable hot spring. Sting had guessed that Natsu liked these kinds of hot places and this time he hadn't been wrong. He just hoped he could control himself enough when other people were there as well.

It was already 12 when Sting reached his apartment. Lucky for him it was a Sunday – he didn't have to go to Sabertooth and he knew that Rogue and his cats were home as well. Just as he thought, the smell of freshly made lunch reached his nose before Lector crashed into his chest.

Sting entered the apartment and told his friends about his last night while they were sitting at the table together. Rogue seemed to be mostly concentrated on his food but the blond mage knew his friend was listening. It had been Rogue's idea to visit Natsu, of course he wanted to hear what happened.

Lector and Frosch were as curious as always, asking for every little detail, if there had been any progress and when they would meet again. Sting told them about their planned second date and that he would leave the guild early for it. Rogue mumbled a complaint that Sting shouldn't leave earlier every day from now on but the White Dragon reassured his friend that it would only be this time. He would catch up on work again – especially when a certain fire mage motivated him enough.

And so time passed quickly. Sting hardly managed to get any sleep, too nervous about the next day and already too attached to having Natsu at his side in the night. He missed the warmth that radiated from his hot body. Instead of the soft features of his fire mage next to his face, the guild master awoke to a snoring red cat, whose fur was tightly pressed against Sting's nose, hindering him to breathe properly.

Sting groaned and got up earlier than planned, the less of sleep still nagging at his body. He had a hard morning, trying to stay awake at his desk in Sabertooth and constantly thinking over their date. Did he bring everything they needed? Would it really be okay going to a hot spring together? It wasn't forbidden or untypical to go there as two friends. Nobody would suspect anything… would they?

Finally it was time for Sting to leave so he wouldn't be late for his date. He noticed the curious and confused stares of the other mages in his guild but he knew he could trust Rogue with this. If anybody really asked the Shadow Dragon why their guild master was leaving early today, he would tell them that Sting had to meet an important person who would help him with his future work.

If the others only knew that Rogue wasn't really lying.

Sting reached their meeting place just on time as the pink haired fire mage showed up as well. As soon as their eyes met a big smile crept on their faces. Sting looked in every direction to see if somebody was watching them and only then had the courage to greet Natsu with a hug. A more romantic than friendly hug. Good that nobody was around.

Natsu was the first one to pull away and start walking. Sting noticed how giddy the fire mage was – had to be because of the hot springs. But a small part in the White Dragon hoped that Natsu was excited to see him as well.

"How was your day yesterday? Managed to get some rest?" Sting asked as they walked side by side on the uneven road to Magnolia's neighboring town.

"Yes, a free day is really nice once in a while. Happy and I went fishing and just relaxed afterwards. And now we are going to a hot spring! I'm so fired up!"

Sting grinned at Natsu's happiness. He liked it when the fire mage was this enthusiastic. It's what attracted him towards the pink haired mage in the first place. Sting had always been amazed how somebody could be this strong and happy at the same time. Over the years he managed to be like that as well – but he never stopped admiring Natsu.

He still did. Walking besides the fire mage gave him so much power. Listening to his cheerful tales and talking in a light manner made him happy. It was not only due to his love for Natsu. Even if the fire mage would break his heart and push him away, he would still give Sting power to go on. Because that's what Natsu always has and always will do to him. Pushing him forward in life.

* * *

><p>"Ahh this feels <em>sooo <em>good!" Natsu moaned as his body slid into the hot water. Sting was sitting next to the pink haired mage, desperately trying to ignore the pleasant moans the fire mage didn't care to hold back. They left their towels behind them on the rocky grounds, enjoying the hot water on every inch of their bodies.

Sting didn't like the fact that they weren't alone. It had been a possibility from the beginning, but with it being a work day at a time where most people were still busy he had hoped they would have some privacy. But he wasn't lucky.

Two elderly men had already been inside the hot springs, sitting next to each other and chatting about their families and the past. They immediately recognized the two mages and couldn't believe how lucky they were to meet two famous Dragon Slayers in their favorite hot springs. Before Sting and Natsu could even slip into the water the two men already bombarded them with praise and curious questions. It took them a few minutes before they were finally allowed to enjoy the water as well.

Sting really didn't like these two people. He was glad that they stopped asking annoying questions, but he could hear that they were still talking about the Dragons. It wasn't hard not to overhear.

What also wasn't hard not to overhear were Natsu's moans that still – even after sitting in the springs for minutes – didn't cease to slip out of his mouth. He oh so wanted to capture those glistening pink lips with his own, kissing him with such a fervor their bodies would burn hotter from passion than the water surrounding them.

But he couldn't do it with those two damn pairs of eyes fixated on them!

"What do you say, Sting?"

"Uh, what?" Sting asked and turned his head to Natsu. He had been so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Natsu talking to him.

"I asked if you enjoy this as much as I do?"

"Well…" the White Dragon began and blinked over to the other two visitors before looking back at Natsu. He whispered his next words to the fire mage. "It would be better if we were alone…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion at first but then started to grin. He scooted a little closer to Sting, not close enough to be suspicious, and whispered back to the blond guild master.

"Why? Did you plan to do something dirty?" Natsu asked with an implying grin.

"Maybe. But would it really be dirty with us being in the water?"

"I guess not. Depends on how dirty your plans are…" Natsu whispered seductively and licked his lips ever so slightly. Sting could hardly tear away his gaze from those perfect lips.

"Damn Natsu, you're such a tease. It's _really _hard for me to hold myself back. Let's just enjoy this visit and-"

Sting was cut off as he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. The White Dragon just managed to hold back a surprised squeak and looked back at Natsu shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"Shush, you have to be quiet or they will hear you…"

The blond mage growled as Natsu's hand rose up dangerously high. Sting gulped hard and tried to relax. Natsu was right, he had to be quiet or they would immediately be found out. The two men still looked occasionally their way but had resumed to their Smalltalk. That gave Sting at least a little private feeling, which was gradually decreasing due to Natsu's sneaky hand.

"Seriously, what are you trying to do?" Sting hissed at the fire mage as his hand had nearly reached his groin. Natsu had a big grin on his face but his body posture was perfectly relaxed. Nobody would realize his hand was busy with other things.

"Can't you feel it? I'm teasing you. It's exciting, us having to be quiet and good over the water surface. Only a few meters away from two innocent people. They can't see what's happening inside the water. You have to control yourself or they will find out."

Sting wanted to return something but was cut off as Natsu's hand suddenly grabbed his half stiff member. A slightly louder gasp escaped his throat before he tightly shut his lips. The two men looked to the White Dragon and Sting cursed inwardly. _"Fuck!"_

"Haha that was a funny joke Sting! You're so good at imitating people!" Natsu exclaimed and laughed. Sting was confused for a moment before he realized that the fire mage was making up things so that they wouldn't get noticed.

"You're such a clever bastard," Sting whispered and gritted his teeth as Natsu's hand sped up, bringing his member completely to life.

"And you're rock hard now. Nice to see how quick I can arouse you."

"Shut u-up…" Sting said and dropped against the hard surface at his back, clearly trying hard not to make a sound. Natsu's hand tightened a little more as he gave Sting's cock slow and intense strokes. The White Dragon started to pant and closed his eyes in frustration. Natsu was still talking non-sense while his hand was performing pure bliss on his lower region and he wasn't allowed to fucking moan!

"N-Natsu…" Sting heavily whispered after a few minutes of torturing and slowly opened his lust-glazed eyes. "It's too much… I can't-"

"Well that was a good bath! It was nice meeting you two, keep up your great job in protecting us!" One of the two men suddenly said as they both stood up in unison and climbed out of the spring.

"Yeah, nice meeting you, too! Have a safe trip back home," Natsu answered. Sting was too perplex to say anything and just nodded back at the two before they left.

As the door slid shut again Sting finally let out a long moan that already threatened to break through before. Natsu grinned and turned to Sting, watching as the blond mage threw his head back and started to give into the touches.

"Aren't you lucky," the fire mage said and drew his hand back. Sting spun his head to Natsu and immediately started to protest.

"D-Don't stop! I was nearly there!"

"But I already have other plans."

"You what- hey! Natsu what are- mmnh…" Natsu got up and swung himself onto Sting's lap, straddling the blond mage and pressing their bodies together. Sting was silenced by a hungry pair of lips and shuddered a moan into Natsu's mouth as his erection rubbed against Natsu's trained abdomen.

The fire mage didn't hesitate to turn their kiss into a wild and passionate one. He liked the dominance he for once had in this moment. And he wanted to keep it like that!

With one hand gripping Sting's wet strands of hair behind his head Natsu started to move their lower regions together, still kissing him hotly. Sting's mouth dropped open a little more and he couldn't control the moans slipping out of it. He was so turned on by Natsu taking the lead that he couldn't form a coherent thought. He could only think of one thing: If Natsu was the one who initiated things then that _had _to mean he wanted him!

Soon Natsu felt himself hardening as well which wasn't good for his plan. He stopped the riding movement on Sting's lap and slid back a little to create a distance between their groins. Sting let out a disappointed sound and opened his eyes, so much darker than usual. The sight of the White Dragon made him gulp hard. Small droplets of sweat rolled down his toned body, his blond hair stuck to his wet neck and his lips were swollen and red from their wild kissing.

Natsu felt an urge in his body to devour the mage in front of him. A hungry groan escaped his mouth as he remembered what he actually wanted to do.

"Why'd you stop again...? Please, Natsu…" Sting said and tried to pull the fire mage back against his body, but Natsu was faster. With one fast move he pushed himself from Sting's lap and put his hands on the blonds' hips underwater.

"What?"

"Sit up on the edge of the spring."

"Why…?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Sting hesitated a moment before he got up, being pushed by Natsu's hands to get him faster out of the water. He silently sat down in front of Natsu and blushed a little as he saw his flushed skin and his hard cock pressing against his stomach. Natsu was driving him crazy if he didn't do something now!

Natsu slid forward again and spread Sting's legs apart. His eyes were glued to the penis right in front of him. It was the first time that Natsu could really eye him up in full light and he was surprised how thick Sting's cock was. A shudder surged through his body as he remembered the feeling of it inside him, filling him up so much until he lost his mind.

"D-Don't stare at it like that…" Sting mumbled embarrassed and turned his head to the side. Of course they did have had sex two times now but to be looked at like that was still embarrassing. Especially in front of his crush!

"I'm sorry. I was just a bit… fascinated. Do you mind if I… you know… try something new?"

Sting needed a moment before his hazy mind understood what Natsu meant – and furiously blushed at the realization.

"W-W-What you mean… you want to.. give me a blowjob?!"

Natsu nodded and moved a little closer towards Sting's groin.

"A-Are you sure? You don't have to do it, you know!"

"I know. But I want to, because you've done it for me and I really want to try it… I can't guarantee if it will be good because it's my first time bu-"

"It's okay! I know it will be great. Don't worry about that."

Natsu cracked a small smile at the encouragement and then looked down again to the big thing in front of his face. He tried to remember everything he knew about blowjobs. How Sting had done it for him, what he heard other guild members talking about what they liked their girlfriends to do. And then he hesitantly crossed the last distance and curiously licked from base to top with his flat tongue.

The reaction was immediate and positive. Sting rolled his head back and let out a loud moan and his member throbbed against Natsu's tongue. Natsu jolted back a little, surprised, but then knew he had done something good. With more confidence then before he leaned back, making another long lick and circled his tongue around the flushed head.

The taste was new to Natsu but it wasn't disgusting. In fact it reminded him of Sting and the White Dragon definitely tasted good. He grinned as Sting placed a hand on Natsu's head, threading his fingers through the pink strands and occasionally gripping it. Natsu continued with his licking, tasting every inch of Sting's cock before he took it into his hand and flicked his tongue over the slit. Sting moaned again and pushed Natsu's head down a little. The fire mage understood, opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to take in as much as possible.

As Natsu's lips closed around the thick shaft Sting let out a high-pitched moan and his whole body shuddered in ecstasy.

"Oh my god, why is your mouth so fucking hot…!"

Natsu pulled his mouth back a little to talk. "You do remember that I eat flames…?"

"Aah, don't stop again!" Sting immediately answered and pushed Natsu's head back down on his throbbing length. Natsu caught himself midway before he would choke on the large cock and tried to adjust to the width. Then he started with a slow rhythm, rising up and down, driving Sting crazy with his hot mouth. Every time he went back up Natsu additionally circled his tongue around the head and with that ripped another moan from Sting's throat.

Natsu guessed that Sting was close to his orgasm just as he mentioned earlier. The smell and taste of lust intensified until all of his senses were filled with Sting's heat. He could taste the pre-cum on his tongue while his head still bobbed up and down. Sting's moans went louder and he panted fast. Natsu tried to increase the pleasure and started sucking hard on the cock in his mouth. This seemed to have its effect as Sting now gripped on Natsu's head with both hands, nearly ripping out his hair as he moaned one last, long time and spilled his seed into the hot cavern surrounding his member.

"Aah… hah… I can't believe how amazing that was…" Sting panted and nearly dropped back into the springs if not for his hold on Natsu. The Fire Dragon released the spent cock and licked his lips, still fascinated by the new taste. He wouldn't have guessed that sperm could taste this good!

"I'm sorry for not warning you…" Sting quietly apologized as his thumb stroked a thin strand of saliva from Natsu's chin. The fire mage blushed a little and looked to the side.

"You don't have to apologize. I think it tastes really good…"

"… Are you kidding me?" Sting asked and cracked a laugh at the crimson blush on Natsu's cheeks. The fire mage pouted and crossed his arms which only made the White Dragon laugh louder.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I was just afraid you'd think it's awful and would never want to do it again."

"No! It really is good! Actually I'm… well…"

Natsu stopped at that as the red color on his face intensified even more. Sting slipped back into the water and pulled the fire mage back on his lap, pulling his face towards his own so that he had to look at Sting.

"You what?"

"I-I don't want to say it…" Natsu mumbled and wanted to look away again but Sting's strength returned now that his desire was fulfilled.

"Come on, I'm curious. Tell me!"

"It's embarrassing…"

"Oh please, you can trust me. Really."

Natsu still hesitated but then decided that he could tell Sting. If not him then who else should he tell? Definitely not Happy.

"I… Well now that I tasted your cum I'm curious how… how my own tastes," Natsu mumbled extremely embarrassed but Sting understood every word.

A big grin spread on the guild master's face. He leaned forward to Natsu's ear and huskily whispered into it.

"If you really want to taste it then you could lick it from my body next time we're doing it… maybe after riding me. I like it when you sit on me like that."

Natsu hadn't thought that he could blush even more but he couldn't help it after Sting's sexy words. His eyes widened and he felt a powerful rush of blood surging through his whole body as he imagined himself sitting on the White Dragon, slowly descending on his thick cock, riding him until he would shoot his cum on Sting's trained chest, staining him before he would lick him clean again…

A moan slipped out of Natsu's mouth before he even realized it. Sting grinned even more and leaned back in, capturing those lips with his own in a demanding kiss. Before Natsu could return it properly Sting already drew back a little and whispered against his parted lips.

"Want to try it?"

"Yeah…" the fire mage shuddered out and pressed his lips back against Sting's as they both moaned slightly.

Just as Sting wanted to slide his hands down to Natsu's perfect butt cheeks the two Dragon Slayers heard voices coming from the entrance. Natsu quickly got up from Sting's lap and jumped out of the water, wrapping his towel around his hips. The door slide open and three men in their middle age walked in, paying no attention to their surroundings, too caught up in their conversation.

Sting growled annoyed and made a note in his mind to never come back with Natsu to the hot springs when they aren't both spent or exhausted. He would just be disappointed.

The White Dragon got up as well, climbing out of the springs and wrapping his towel around himself. The two mages left the bathing area before the three men even recognized them.

* * *

><p>Outside again, Natsu let out a small sigh. "That was really dangerous. If those men had come a little earlier-"<p>

"They would have seen a sexy fire mage sucking the cock of their town's guild master."

"Sting!" Natsu shouted, face red again, "Don't say that out loud!"

"But it's true," Sting replied with a smug grin on his face and threw an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "Did you like our second date?"

"Yeah… but it would be nice if we could still continue it, maybe at your apartment… doing what you mentioned we could do…"

"You know what? That sounds aweso-"

"Natsuuuuuu!"

Both mages heads spun around in shock as a girl suddenly ran up towards them. Sting dropped his arm from Natsu's shoulders and was glad he hadn't leaned down to kiss him again. And why did he have so much bad luck with random people showing up today?!

Natsu needed a moment before he could piece everything together and recognized the girl nearing them. "Lisanna?"

"Hey Natsu! So nice to see you!" The white haired girl said and practically threw herself into Natsu's arms. The fire mage was nearly thrown off his feet if Sting hadn't put a safe hand on his back. Sting wanted to smile just as he caught an angry stare of Lisanna directed at him.

"_What is wrong with her?"_ Sting thought but didn't dare to ask. Why was she looking at him like that…?

Lisanna let go of Natsu but still had a grip on his arms. Natsu didn't seem to mind as he started to smile at his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same! Mira said she heard of some new special fruits being sold here in town so she sent me to buy some. And then I stumble on you of all people!"

Natsu laughed his carefree laugh and took a step back now, Lisanna having to drop her arms.

"What a coincidence, right? Sting and I had just been in the hot springs. He wanted to show me this place so I can come here if I need some rest." Sting was a bit surprised at how good Natsu managed to bring up a lie. But he was too busy with finding out what that Lisanna girl had in mind to think longer about it.

"Oh, I see. You two are hanging around a lot as of late," Lisanna said and just then Sting understood the situation.

He knew that Natsu was afraid of Lisanna being suspicious so he brushed her words away with saying that they just got along pretty good lately. But Sting knew that Lisanna wasn't suspicious.

She was jealous.

"Well I have to go again. I'm sorry, I don't want to make Mira angry. See you in the guild later?" Lisanna asked and centered her attention back on Natsu, who just nodded in return. Again the white haired mage lunged forward, hugging the Fire Dragon possessively and shooting another glare at Sting. The guild master could read the words in her eyes this time.

_Don't come near him any further. He's mine._

Then she let go of Natsu and disappeared back into the busy crowd on the street.

"That was a surprise. I couldn't even properly introduce you to her!"

"You don't have to," Sting said a little too cold for his usual self. Natsu turned to Sting with a confused face.

"What's wrong? You look kind of angry."

"That girl. Are you two good friends?"

"Yeah. That is Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. She's a member of Fairy Tail and has been a really close friend of mine since we were kids. She had an accident and we all thought she was-"

"Stay away from her," Sting suddenly cut off Natsu and stared into the direction she came from.

"What? What's wrong with you? Why should I do that?" Natsu asked and slowly became angry. Why would Sting demand such a thing? He had no control over who his friends are!

"Because she's obviously trying to claim you."

"Sting just what the hell are you talking about? Lisanna is just a friend of mine, calm down!"

"No, Natsu, she wants more than that."

"Oh and _you _can tell that, yeah?!" The fire mage suddenly snapped which caught Sting's full attention. "You don't even know her so stop saying that! I can meet whoever I want!"

"I just wanted to warn you that-"

"Warn me of my friend? You don't know anything about her so please stop this crap!"

"But Natsu-" Sting tried to say and reached out for the fire mage's arm but Natsu sharply turned away.

"No! I'm sorry but I think I'm going home now. Thanks for the nice trip to the springs; I'll find the way back alone."

"Natsu, wait please!"

But the Fire Dragon didn't turn back again. Sting felt a stab in his heart as he stood there, watching Natsu walking away with his back turned to him. He considered following Natsu, telling him about the glares Lisanna was shooting him, but Sting guessed that would only make things worse.

With a heavy heart Sting decided to go back to the guild. He could still do some work. Rogue would definitely be happy about that.

But first the Shadow Dragon would have to help him getting rid of his sorrow.

He should have thought about this. That other's noticing their affair wasn't the only bad thing that could happen.

Having a rival at winning Natsu's heart was even more terrible then being found out.

* * *

><p>So that was Chapter 4. Drama is starting...<p>

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I already know what I'm writing in the next one and I **know **you'll love it! So please stay patient like you are. You don't have to worry that I will stop writing this fanfic - I won't. It just takes it time.

Oh and thank you sooo much for all those reviews and likes and following the story like omg I'M SO FLATTERED! 3

Love,

AquaFeather


End file.
